Ouran High School Host Club: Roses
by serenity3098
Summary: Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! A new scholar has to suffer the same fate as Haruhi, just that this time, they seem to be the last customers that luck visits. Follow the 7 hosts, along with a new host on their everyday adventures! HIATUS
1. The Poor Visitor

Note: This is my version, or continuation of Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_Chatter Chatter_

In a room filled with chattering rich teenagers in a private rich school sat a less fortunate, or as the rich say, a poor person, or a commoner, who had their books opened and their pencils scribbling on the paper forming letters and numbers. That person paused for a few seconds, then finished the small equation that they wrote. That commoner closed their books, placed their paper in the binder and hooked their pencil into the binder as well. The commoner stood up and walked out of the room.

_Commoner's point of view_

My name is Calel and I'm 16 years old. I have long hair tied in a very low ponytail and long bangs covering my face. I don't wear the Ouran uniform, so I just a maroon or scarlet colored sweater, and brown or black pants.

And the reason is because I'm not stinking rich like the others. I have a scholarship here at the Ouran and I think I'm the second scholar here this year. You can call me poor, and you call me a commoner, and call me whatever other names rich people use for the commoners, cause it's true. Poor? Yeah, if your stinking rich, call me that. Commoner? Yeah, I go to commoner shops and live in a commoner house. Less fortunate? yeah, I don't have servants or anything, actually, it's quite the opposite, but, you don't really want to hear that story.

My favorite subject? Music. Basically, my life is music. Without it, I'd probably be a lump of flesh with no emotions. That's how I cure my saddness, or hide it. That's why I carry my ipod everywhere I go.

My least favorite subject? None really. I have a deal that includes my scholar ship; I have to keep up the good grades so I can stay here. So once I study every subject, I have an interest in it.

My family. Nothing much you want to hear about. If I start talking about my family, I'd probably explode with anger. Here are the basics. I have a father, a soon to be stepmother, really brothers and sisters, and soon to be step sisters.

_sigh_

Well, mother in heaven, I finally made my way up and enter the Ouran High School on my own and being the second one to have a scholarship.

How are you doing?

As usually, my step mother is still as bad as before. Well, I have go study, since the exams are coming.

Let's see, a quite room to study in... oh! The 3rd music room!

_Back to normal point of view._

As Calel turned the golden knob of the door, a scent of roses went past Calel's nose. She stepped inside, and closed the door. Calel looked down while still standing at the door, and putting the books on a table next to the door.

"Welcome!" said a group of voices altogether. Calel looked up with, still with bangs covering Calel's face.

"Wha...?"

"Oh... It's a guy." stated two similar voices.

'_twins..."_

"Age 16, first year, class A. The second student to have a scholarship and a commoner." said a guy with glasses and he continued to read the information in his head with a smirk.

_'a guy with glasses and with an incredible source of information.'_

"Oh! So that's the second person to have a scholarship!"

_'a tall guy carrying a kid around his neck.'_

"Oh! A commoner with a scholar ship! Just like Haruhi! Welcome!"

'_a blonde guy.''_

Calel's attention turned to the guy who had glasses who had a smirk on his face, as if he was going to do something. Calel's eyes traveled around the room, looking at the different people. When Calel saw the blonde guy again with that 'look' in his eyes, Calel freaked out.

Calel turned around fiddling with the door knob, but forgot it was locked.

"Name: Calel."

"Ugh...H-how do you know my name?"

"Not many people know that name, since Haruhi, the first scholar has already taken that place, so I had to dig up some information from the office."

"So Calel is your name, huh?" The blonde guy got up from his chair and began walking towards Calel.

"Tell me, how did you come upon here?" He leaned towards Calel a bit more, purple eyes wide.

"I-I just looked at the sign saying the 3rd music room."

"Ah, I see... Music is your favorite subject. How do you keep up your studies?"

" I don't know, I j- just do.."

"Hm... interesting." he stood up straight with his thumb on his chin with a confused look on his face.What's there to be confused about?

"Ca-chan, Ca-chan! You're just like Haru-chan!" Calel gave a confused look at the young blonde boy running and jumped and pulled Calel's arm.

"I'm.. like... Haru-chan?... " Then Calel began running towards the door.

"Excuse me, but I have to find a quite place to study!" Then, the door knob turned and in came Haruhi Fujioka.

"What's with all the commotion about?" Then Calel bumped into Haruhi, and Calel fell against the table where the binder was, and the binder pushed against a vase with handles and was painted with very good detail, off the table. Calel turned and leaned forward to catch the vase by one of the handles and did.

"Phew. That was close... hey, what's in this thing? It's pretty heavy." Calel lifted the vase a bit and was about to stand up, but the handle broke off the vase and it came crashing against the floor. At first Calel blinked a few times to let the scene sink in, then gave a miserable look.

"Ah.. another vase broken. And it was also for the auction going for 90,000." said the twins.

"9-9-9--90,000??... I- I'll try to pay for it, if you'll give me the time.."

"How can you pay for it...?"

"When you can't even afford a uniform?" again, the twins just had to twist the knife a bit more.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong?" Haruhi walked towards the twins and Calel.

"Oh... Another person like me." Haruhi continued.

"Haha! Remember the saying?" Calel turned around to see the blonde guy all of a sudden sitting down, one leg over the other and had a very satisfied look on his face.

"Huh...?" Calel stared at the guy as if he was a freak.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have cash, pay with your carcass."

"You mean.. from this day on, you want me to..."

"Be the Host club Dog!" the blonde guy with purple eyes finished for Calel.

Hit him straight in the face.

"This is too much..."

* * *

"First..." said the blonde. Calel waited for him to finish.

"Make us some commoner coffee!"

Calel sighed and walked towards the cabinets and got cups, instant coffee, and hot water. He poured the coffee and water into the cups and placed it onto the tray.

"Yo! Your the one who broke the vase, right?" Calel looked up. There stood Haruhi Fujioka.

"Y-yeah."

"Hm... don't worry, I've been through this before. I was the first one to experience this. Oh, by the way, I'm Haruhi, a scholar like you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Calel. You said that you've been through this? As in, you also broke a vase?"

"Yup, and it was 80,000. I couldn't pay it, so I had to work, but they decided to make me a host and get 1000 customers."

"Really? Lucky..."

"Don't worry, every thing is going to work out. Well, I got to go host. See you later!"

' _become a host and pay it off there, huh?"_

"OI!! Is the coffee ready yet?" shouted the blonde.

"Oh yeah! It's coming!" Calel took the tray of cofffee and served it to everyone.

* * *

"Next! Calel, you are to sweep the floors!"

"Um, Can you tell me your name, cause I keep on calling you uh and um and I don't know what else.

"Oh! Of course! My name is Tamaki, Calel."

"Oh, Tamaki."

"Now, here's the broom, and here's the pan. Now get to work!" Tamaki pointed his finger to his left.

'_What's with the sudden change of attitiude?'_

Calel, went to the very upper left corner of the room, and began sweeping.

At the opposite corner of the room, there sat the twins looking at Calel.

"To think that there would be someone to suffer the same fate Haruhi did in the begining, huh Kaoru?"

"Yeah, but Haruhi wasn't like this. Why does Calel have long hair and bangs hiding his face, HIkaru?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to need to give him a make over sooner or later."

"_sigh_... for someone to suffer the same fate as Haruhi..." wait for it... here it comes, the ultimate idea! And here it is! The twins smirked then grinned. They got up and walked towards the guy with glasses.

"Ne ne Kyoya, let's make a bet!"

" A bet, huh? About what?"

" We are going to make Calel a Host member."

"Calel a host member.. then she would have to gain customers to work the debt off."

"Are you with us, or not?"

"Hm... It's also a way to earn money... I'm in."

"Ne ne ! What are you guys talking about??" asked a boy riding on a tall boy's shoulders.

"Oh! Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai! We're talking about a bet." said the twins together.

"A bet? I want to be in it too!"

"Okay, we think that Calel, will be made a Host member!"

"Oh! I'm with you! Aren't you Takashi?" Honey looked down and felt and saw Mori nod.

"Then what about Tama?"

"Oh him? He's going to be on the other side."

"So Tama is going to be with the fact that Calel is not going to become a member?"

"Yup!"

"And if he looses the bet, he has to give us..." Hikaru and Kaoru and the rest leaned in and they began to whisper.

"Hm.. a fair amount." said Kyoya.

"Good! Everyone agrees?"

" Everyone, think of a way to make Calel a member!" Then everyone left to do their own thing.

'_wait, did Kyoya call Calel a...?' _thought Kaoru. He just shrugged off the feeling of whatever he felt.

Then the Hitachiin brothers looked at Calel who was already done sweep and whipping his brow, but turned around before Kaoru could see his face.

'_Two goals; make Calel a member and win the bet, and see his face.' _

* * *

**So, how is it so far? Need any changes, maybe some reviews? REVIEW PEOPLE! ALERT PEOPLE! FAVORITES PEOPLE!**

Thank you. :

* * *


	2. I'm gonna be a host?

* * *

"Um. Tamaki-senpai, I'm done sweeping the floor! Is there anything else that you would like me to do?" Shouted Calel. He got up, dumped the dust away, put away the pan and broom and walked towards Tamaki.

"Ah! Yes, next, mop the floors. The bucket and mop is in that closet at the upper right corner. Ah! Also, don't forget to take the purple cloth for the spots that the mop can't get off, and make sure to get the soap,too!"

"Hai hai." Calel walked towards the closet, got the bucket, broom, cloth and soap and filled the bucket half way with water and began mopping. But Calel didn't notice that the twins continued to look at him.

Calel stopped at a spot with a thick black stain, and pressed the mop down hard to try to get the stain off, but it didn't work, so he bent down with the cloth and the soap. Calel noticed a shadow on the floor tiles and looked up.

"Hiya Calel! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. Good luck with paying off your debt!"

"Honey-senpai... Mori- senpai..."

"Well, I'm going to sit over there. Bye!" Honey gave Calel a sweet smile and then Mori piggy backed Honey to the table. Calel looked down and began scrubbing

_Meanwhile..._

Hikaru and Kaoru have thought of a plan to try an realise that Calel can become a Host member like Haruhi, and Hikaru decided to do it, so he got up and walked towards Tamaki.

"Ne dono. Don't you think that Calel is experiencing the same fate Haruhi had at first when she came to the Host?"

"Hmm... good point. Well, Calel would be done soon cause he is really fast with the chores. Isn't that great?" stated Tamaki.

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be nice to have another person like Haruhi here?" Hikaru looked at Tamaki, eager for his answer to see if he's that stupid.

"Hm.. it would be nice for some one to do all the chores. And he has a debt to pay off, just like Haruhi."

"Argh! Nevermind." Hikaru sighed and walked back to the seat where Kaoru was sitting.

"Let me guess, dono was too stupid that Calel is so much like Haruhi."

"He sort of notice but he didn't notice _notice_ the similarities."

"He's totally clueless."

The twins sighed as they thought about how clueless Tamaki can be.

_after 55 minutes..._

Calel finally finished scrubbing the floor. He dumped the water out, washed the cloth and put away. He then began walking towards Tamaki and stopped in front of him.

"_sigh..."_

"Hm?What's with the depressing sigh?"

"All I wanted was to find a quiet place to study and this is how it ended."

"Study? Why don't you go home to study?"

"Well, I sort of can't." Tamaki stared at Calel and waited for his answer. Then he began to think of a few things. He turned around and bent down and began sniffling.

"My dad, well, sort of has a girlfriend and she lives with us and she has kids too, and I really don't like he- Tamaki senpai? You okay?" sniff sniff.

"Um, senpai?"

Tamaki stood up and turned to face Calel. Then he put his hands on Calel's shoulders and began shaking it a bit.

"You poor, poor thing! You must be an orphan who doesn't know who his parents are, and was adopted to a cruel cruel family that treats you like a slave and leaves you crying in your pillow night after night!"

"wha?"

"Or even your mother past away and your father has a cruel awful girlfriend and she has kids too and they treat you like a slave and they hate you for no reason at all, and they give you cruel punishments for something small and your father goes to work for the whole day leaving you with the cruel people and abuse you! Sniff sniff. Wah!!"

'_He talks alot, and how did he think of that. Well, it's sort of true..."_

"It's been decided! I will not give you chores to do because you do enough at your abusive home, so I will give you the job of serving the customers! Aren't I nice?" Tamaki then put on a smile and with his chin resting on his hand.

'_He's so- so..."_

"I've been caught up with Oshin lately, so I have come to learn to have a kind heart! Oh! How I love to be inspired to do good deeds and to think of others and to make everyone happy! Then the world would shine with beauty!! Ahahahahah!"

_'At first he was crying waterfalls and now he's sparkling and shining!''_

"Ah! I got it!" Calel made a fist with his left hand and gently vertically put it on his palm of his right hand.

"What? You got what?"

"you talk alot." That got Tamaki. He all of a sudden was in a small corner, being miserable.

"Um... Sorry, I just said what I had on my mind."

Tamaki stood up, turned around and pointed his finger at Calel.

"Alright! It's been decided! You will start serving the hosts right now!"

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

Tamaki was now again, sparkling and shining.

Calel got the tray and slumped all the way to the table the most near Tamaki and check if they needed their drinks refilled, which happens to be the twins.

"Um, would you like your drinks refilled?"The twins looked up to see Calel holding an empty tray.

"Sure." replied the twins. Calel bent down to place the cups on the tray.

"Ne, you shouldn't really keep your long bangs infront of your face like that." Kaoru stood up and bent forward a bit.

"E-eh?"

"Doesn't it bother you? Having your hair blocking your sight, and getting in your eyes, and having to lift them to wipe your brows?"

"Huh?"

"If there's something wrong with your face, we'll be glad to help."

"Wha..?"

Kaoru then took both his hands out and began moving Calel's bangs. He took a hand full of bangs, pushed it to his left, which was Calel's right, but still left a bit of bangs, then tucked the bangs he had in his hand behind Calel's ear. Then ran his fingers through the other bangs and tucked it behind Calel's other ear.

"Uh, there isn't anything wrong with my face. I just like keeping my bangs there." said Calel while Kaoru moved the bangs away. Then Kaoru stopped and his eyes widened when he got a good look at Calel's face.

"Ne Kaoru? What wrong?" Hikaru stood up next to his twin and he also stopped and his eyes widen. Then Honey and Mori also came over to see. Mori had his usual expression while Honey gasped a bit. The Kyoya came over and looked as well, having a tiny bit of shock on his face, and then Haruhi came over and blinked a bit.

"Hey? Why's everyone crowding around?" Calel looked over at Tamaki who was walking over to see, then he had the same expression as the twins. He snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" the twins then ran away in a second and came back in a second with a mirror and combs and sciscors.

"Kyoya, ring the school tailor! Mori and Honey senpai! Get the cameras ready!" ordered Tamaki.

"Everyone go!" the twins then began dragging Calel into the changing, pulled up a chair, pushed him into it and then began to style Calel.

"Let's see, your hair is already cut very well, so all we need to do is to comb and move the bangs away." Hikaru took off the hair tie Calel had, grabbed the hair so it was still in a low ponytail, and then clipped the hair with a clip and began combing Calel's hair. While Hikaru combed Calel's hair, Kaoru began to move Calel's bangs like the same style he did when he first saw Calel's face. He moved a small hand full of hair to Calel's right and left some hair, and sprayed some water and combed it to the side once. And then moved the hair that was left and combed it once. And then it was done. Kyoya then came in with the uniform and gave it to the twins who gave it to Calel. Calel then pushed the twins out so that he can change.

DING!

Calel put the uniform on and looked at himself. Then he sighed and came out, then there were flashes that were very bright, then soon stopped.

"Perfect! Just perfect! I knew that Calel would look fabulous in a uniform and his bangs moved out of his face! Oh aren't I amazing?"

"You look a lot better like this Calel." stated Haruhi.

"We didn't need to do anything except for combing!" said the twins.

"It has been decided! Not only will you serve the customers, you will be their host! You are now a member of the host club!"

"AH HA!" the twins grinned and pointed at Tamaki.

"We won! You owe us 50000!"

"How come?"

"We had a bet, and we won!"

"What?! How come you didn't tell me?!"

"If everyone was on the same side, it wouldn't be a bet!"

"Fine." Tamaki took out his wallet and gave the cash to the twins.

"Oh and Calel, the guests are about to come. Nows a good time to see if you really are host material." Kaoru turned to face Calel who was looking at the clock. Calel turned around when she heard Kaoru.

"Oh, sure okay." Soon, the guests began to arrive, and Calel had 3 girls he had to host.

"So... Calel, what's you're favorite subject?" asked one of the girls.

"Oh, I have many favorite subjects. Science, math and especially music."

"Wow, that great Calel. I don't know many boys that love music."

"So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, I do what needs to be done, and then, I just.. relax."

"Why did you join the club Calel?"

"Um..." '_Crud! What am I gonna do? Should I tell them about the debt? The truth, or make up a story?"_

"Um.. well, you see, I'm actually not really a blue blood. I'm not rich, well, sort of like a commoner..."

"Oh really! That's amazing! So you must be the second scholar!" _'I know! Change the subject! If I told them that story, then they won't even noticed that I changed the subject!"_

"Yeah.. well, my mother died when I was young.. and my father actually found, well I can't really believe it, but he found another girlfriend, and she already has children."

"Oh, that's so sad. Then who did the house chores and the cooking?"

"Well, I did most of them because my dad's girlfriend who might be my stepmother soon doesn't do anything, and I've had a really hard time, but I still managed. I wasn't really old enough to use the stove or anything like that, so sometimes my dad's girlfriend is the type to be bratty, so she tells him to buy some food from the resturant. Well, actually, she saved me alot of trouble everytime she ordered something. Although I really only get less because they won't let me eat that much because she cares more about herself and her daughters. I really can't believe I managed to keep up with her."

"Oh, that's just so sad! You have gone through so much and you still managed to find something to enjoy!"

"um.. is it okay if we book you again tommorrow?"

"Oh! Sure! I'd love it if you booked me again!" the girls swooned as Calel gave them a small smile.

"Calel said love! He'd love it if we did!"

_meanwhile_

The twins were watching Calel as all she did was talk about herself and the girls immedietly swooning.

"He's pretty good for a rookie!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, especially on his first time too!" said Hikaru.

"Oh, would you look at the time!"

"Oh no! It's already time! And I wanted to stay a bit longer!" The two girls that Hikaru and Kaoru were hosting were getting up and waving good bye as they left the room. Soon, there were only the hosts.

Tamaki walked over to Calel who was sitting down on one of the chairs.

"So Calel! How was your first time?"

"It was... o.k"

"Good to hear." Tamaki then walked off to talk to his precious daughter, Haruhi. Then Kaoru walked over with a smirk on his face, and a cup of coffee that he was drinking in his hand.

'Hey Calel. I saw you hosting those girls, and you were pretty good. How did you do that face?" said Kaoru.

" Well, I just thought of some really depressing moments."

"Oh rea- ah!" As Kaoru was about to finish his sentence, but then Hunny-senpai bumped into Kaoru, and Kaoru's coffee spilled out of his coffee and onto Calel, and the flower vase filled with water, small tiny rocks, and flowers from the table behind the chair that was higher than the chair also spilled everything on Cale when she moved back abit. And now Calel was drippng with coffee and water rocks and flowers. The rocks and flowers were tangled in her hair, and every where else.

"Oh.. sorry..." said Kaoru as he managed those two words out of his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand, and started to stiffle his laughs, but then ended up laughing out loud.

"It's...alright."Kaoru tried to stop his laughs, and he finally managed to stop, abit.

"I'll go run to Kyoya to ask if he has an extra one for you." said Kaoru then he ran off, and came back with an extra uniform.

"Here. This is the only one for right now." Kaoru looked at Calel, and began to start laughing a bit. Calel slowly stood up and took the uniform from Kaoru's hands.

"Does it really look that funny?" asked Calel.

"Y-yeah." replied Kaoru. Calel and Kaoru walked over to the changing room and Kaoru went to go get something.

Calel looked into the mirror and saw flowers sticking out of her hair and on her hair, rocks on her shoulder and head, and water dripping from her hair, and a coffee stain in the middle of her uniform.

Calel began to chuckle a bit too, and she began to take her uniform off.

"Oh, Calel, here are some towels." said Kaoru as he opened the curtains of the changing room, only to see Calel half way of taking off her tank-top and pants. she just undid the buttons of her pants, and the tank top only

"We had a bet, and we won!"

"What?! How come you didn't tell me?!"

"If everyone was on the same side, it wouldn't be a bet!"

"Fine." Tamaki took out his wallet and gave the cash to the twins.

"Oh and Calel, the guests are about to come. Nows a good time to see if you really are host material." Kaoru turned to face Calel who was looking at the clock. Calel turned around when she heard Kaoru.

"Oh, sure okay." Soon, the guests began to arrive, and Calel had 3 girls he had to host.

"So... Calel, what's you're favorite subject?" asked one of the girls.

"Oh, I have many favorite subjects. Science, math and especially music."

"Wow, that great Calel. I don't know many boys that love music."

"So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, I do what needs to be done, and then, I just.. relax."

"Why did you join the club Calel?"

"Um..." '_Crud! What am I gonna do? Should I tell them about the debt? The truth, or make up a story?"_

"Um.. well, you see, I'm actually not really a blue blood. I'm not rich, well, sort of like a commoner..."

"Oh really! That's amazing! So you must be the second scholar!" _'I know! Change the subject! If I told them that story, then they won't even noticed that I changed the subject!"_

"Yeah.. well, my mother died when I was young.. and my father actually found, well I can't really believe it, but he found another girlfriend, and she already has children."

"Oh, that's so sad. Then who did the house chores and the cooking?"

"Well, I did most of them because my dad's girlfriend who might be my stepmother soon doesn't do anything, and I've had a really hard time, but I still managed. I wasn't really old enough to use the stove or anything like that, so sometimes my dad's girlfriend is the type to be bratty, so she tells him to buy some food from the resturant. Well, actually, she saved me alot of trouble everytime she ordered something. Although I really only get less because they won't let me eat that much because she cares more about herself and her daughters. I really can't believe I managed to keep up with her."

"Oh, that's just so sad! You have gone through so much and you still managed to find something to enjoy!"

"um.. is it okay if we book you again tommorrow?"

"Oh! Sure! I'd love it if you booked me again!" the girls swooned as Calel gave them a small smile.

"Calel said love! He'd love it if we did!"

_meanwhile_

The twins were watching Calel as all she did was talk about herself and the girls immedietly swooning.

"He's pretty good for a rookie!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, especially on his first time too!" said Hikaru.

"Oh, would you look at the time!"

"Oh no! It's already time! And I wanted to stay a bit longer!" The two girls that Hikaru and Kaoru were hosting were getting up and waving good bye as they left the room. Soon, there were only the hosts.

Tamaki walked over to Calel who was sitting down on one of the chairs.

"So Calel! How was your first time?"

"It was... o.k"

"Good to hear." Tamaki then walked off to talk to his precious daughter, Haruhi. Then Kaoru walked over with a smirk on his face, and a cup of coffee that he was drinking in his hand.

'Hey Calel. I saw you hosting those girls, and you were pretty good. How did you do that face?" said Kaoru.

" Well, I just thought of some really depressing moments."

"Oh rea- ah!" As Kaoru was about to finish his sentence, but then Hunny-senpai bumped into Kaoru, and Kaoru's coffee spilled out of his coffee and onto Calel, and the flower vase filled with water, small tiny rocks, and flowers from the table behind the chair that was higher than the chair also spilled everything on Cale when she moved back abit. And now Calel was drippng with coffee and water rocks and flowers. The rocks and flowers were tangled in her hair, and every where else.

"Oh.. sorry..." said Kaoru as he managed those two words out of his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand, and started to stiffle his laughs, but then ended up laughing out loud.

"It's...alright."Kaoru tried to stop his laughs, and he finally managed to stop, abit.

"I'll go run to Kyoya to ask if he has an extra one for you." said Kaoru then he ran off, and came back with an extra uniform.

"Here. This is the only one for right now." Kaoru looked at Calel, and began to start laughing a bit. Calel slowly stood up and took the uniform from Kaoru's hands.

"Does it really look that funny?" asked Calel.

"Y-yeah." replied Kaoru. Calel and Kaoru walked over to the changing room and Kaoru went to go get something.

Calel looked into the mirror and saw flowers sticking out of her hair and on her hair, rocks on her shoulder and head, and water dripping from her hair, and a coffee stain in the middle of her uniform.

Calel began to chuckle a bit too, and she began to take her uniform off.

"Oh, Calel, here are some towels." said Kaoru as he opened the curtains of the changing room, only to see Calel half way of taking off her tank-top and pants. P.S. she undid the buttons of her pants

"ah!" yelped Calel as she saw Kaoru standing there, and then she pushed her tank top down. Kaoru quickly closed the curtains and turned to lean agains't the wall next to the curtains. He dropped the towels on the ground, and he had a hand covering his mouth. P.s like the way Tamaki had in episode 1 or 2 when Haruhi said that he looked pretty cool just then.

Kaoru had a slight blush on his cheeks which turned darker as he remembered what had just happened, and soon, his whole entire face was red, and you can almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't mean to go in like that. I really really didn't mean that!" said Kaoru as he still was blushing heavily.

"U-um, yeah... it's alright..."

"No.. I really didn't mean to!"

"It's alright! Really!"

'_w-w-wait.. Calel.. is a... girl!?"_

"Th-then I'm g-gonna go now! Bye!" Kaoru then zoomed out of the room, but he also got Hikaru too. Soon, Calel got out and every one left the host club.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm still working on it. but don't forget. REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS, AND FAVORITES!**


	3. The 'talk'

Note:** Not much to say. I know the story so far is like**** the exact same as the anime and manga and it will change in the next chapters.**

* * *

**"**Ne Kaoru! You've been acting strange ever since we came back from the Host Club. What's wrong?" Hikaru looked up from his homework to see Kaoru frowning a bit and writing, then covering his face like in shame and his face was a bit red.

"Kaoru?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it's nothing.." Kaoru turned around as he heard his name, giving Hikaru a fake smile. But Hikaru didn't believe him.

"Kaoru... I know therre's something.." Hikaru sat down on there bed while Kaoru still had a slight blush on his face, looking at Hikaru. Finally, Kaoru gave up and covered his face in shame again, and this time, you can raelly tell that his face was red. Then Kaoru made a loud groan, and began to shake his head side-to-side.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?"Kaoru let his hand go and went to sit on the bed with Hikaru.

"Fine, I'll tell you.."

"Okay..."

"Well, today.. after I accidentally spilled coffee on Calel, and the flower vase from behind the chair that Calel was sitting fell on him too..."

"Yeah.. go on..."

"And I went to go get an extra uniform for him from Kyoya, then I gave it to him and I went to get some towels for him..."

"Uh huh..."

"And when I went in, I saw... Calel... almost... done...undressing.. as in, half..naked.."

"I don't see what's so bad about that."

"B-but when I saw Calel... I saw..." Kaoru leaned forward to whispered into his ear what he wanted to tell him.

"Maybe that was his vest under that rolled up, but I still don't see why it's so bad seeing Calel half naked."

"That's the problem!! Calel's a girl!!"

"What..?"

" When I saw what Calel was wearing under, I knew it was a b-b-bra. and she had h-h-hips.."

Kaoru let out another loud groan and covered his face in shame, again. Hikaru just had a plain face, blinking every few times.

"I saw a girl half naked!! And especially when she had her pants undone too! I just went in without thinking!! Oh the shame!!" Kaoru's face then went red.

"Ah!"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked up.

"You saw a girl half naked." Again, a loud groan.

"Don't say that! It's.. it's too embarrasing! Wait... did you just realise?"

"Um... yeah..."

"What am I going to do? I saw her almost undressed! How am I going to face her tommorrow?!"

"Well... how did she react?"

"Well, when I walked in... she didn't freak out too much... and when I apologized, she said it was alright, and she sounded like she didn't care. How can a girl be like that when a guy just walked in when she was undressing?!"

"Then that should be okay. If she didn't freak out that much then that means she might not care that much. Maybe if you try talking to her, maybe you might not feel that humiliated."

"How can I show my face to her after what happened!" Hikaru sighed.

"Listen, just try talking to her, and remember: Whatever you do, just try to stay calm. And that means no stammering, or being nervous, or any of that."

"But-"

"Just do it."

"Ah... fine. I'll try."

"Good. But I still can't believe you walked in without thinking.

* * *

_The next day at the host club_

Kaoru sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for the rest of the club members to come because he and Kaoru was there early, and so was Tamaki and Haruhi and of course, Hikaru.

Hikaru was talking with Haruhi and Kaoru saw both of them laugh. Then, a gentle smile graced his lips. He was glad that Hikaru and Haruhi were happy. He was glad for that.

"Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru turned his head to see Calel standing, waving and smiling at him. Kaoru's mind went blank, and a slight blush on his cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but he just can't.

"Kaoru? Is.. something wrong?" Kaoru finally snapped back to reality.

"U--uh, u-um, n-no, n-nothings wrong..." He then remembered what Hikaru had told him yesterday.

"i mean, no, nothings wrong."

"You sure? You're face is a bit red. Are you sick?"

"No." Calel's eyebrow rose. Kaoru tried to convince her that he was fine, which he was not, but he gave up.

"Fine. Something is wrong."

"What?"

"Um, I think we should talk outside." Kaoru got up and Calel followed as they walked to the towards and went into the hallways.

"So.. what's wrong?" asked Calel.

"Well... yesterday..."

"Oh! Speaking of yesterday! Sorry about yesterday. It's not your fault. It was an accident."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about ! It should be me who is sorry, not you!**_ I _**was the one who barged in when you were changing. I should have just stood outside and told you there!"

"It's alright really.."

"No it's not! A girl should not be so calm after someone you just meet yesterday barges in when you are changing! I mean, a girl shouldn't be that o.k after she showed skin to a person they just met!"

"So.. you're saying.. you feel bad about seeing me undressing yesterday?"

"Yeah.. and I saw.. what.. you were wearing..." Kaoru looked down to the ground a bit. Calel looked at him with confused eyes.

_'Wait... does he mean my bra?" _thought Calel. Kaoru continued what he wanted to say.

"Calel... you're a girl..."

"Yeah.. I know that you can't really tell, but I get it from someone in my family."

"That only makes matters worse!! I-"

"As long as I know that you're sorry, and you know that I forgive you, then it's okay."

"But I still don't feel better!"

"i don't know what to do. Then maybe next time, just.. I don't know, try to be more careful?"

"Next time?"

"Oh and don't freak out like that. I don't really care if you saw that much. If you keep on thinking about that, then it might be worse next time."

"Worse?"

"So.. you feel better?"

"Um.. a bit.. I think."

"Good. Now let's go back to the club. I bet that the girls are already there."

"Oh, alright." The two walked towards the host club doors, not knowing that someone also from the host club was writing and recording down what had just happened, not leaving out any details.

* * *

_After the host club, The Hitachiin Residense._

"So how did it go?" asked Hikaru as he turned around from his seat to look at Kaoru, who was doing his homework.

"Huh? What?" Kaoru looked up from his page and faced Hikaru.

'How did the talk with Calel go?"

"It... it was better than I had expected. Calel didn't really care. She just forgave me even after what I accidentally did. It went great, though. She really is a flexible girl. Abit.. odd though."

"How so?"

"She's.. different. Like Haruhi."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

* * *

**I know, I know. It's gonna change in the next chapters. But remember. REVIEW, ALERTS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!  
**


	4. Calel's mischeif day is about to begin

**Hi everyone! I know that Calel seems like a Mary Sue so far, and I'm still thinking of her flaws or what she's not good at. I've been having some trouble thinking of some chapters and some ideas, but now that I've seen episode 13, I've been getitng some ideas. I might not update for a long time, and...yeah.**

* * *

"It's after school already? Man..." Calel got up from her chair and packed everything she needed in her bag, then she headed towards the 3rd music room. Just before she turned the door handle to enter the Host Club, she stood there, wondering what will happen at the club. Finally, she prepared herself for the worse, then she turned the handle and entered the room.

"Welcome!" Calel just stood there, staring at them with her eyes slightly widened, and then her grip on her bag loosened and it dropped to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oh, you're late Calel." The door behind Calel began to slowly close, and Calel still stared at the club with wide eyes. Finally, when the door slammed shut, Calel jumped and started to freak.

"Uwagh! What's with the room! Th-there are tropical birds everywhere, and- and palm trees with coconuts! Th-the trees are almost up to the ceilings! An-and what's with the tropical fruit!?An-an-and-and **what's with you guys!?"** Calel did all these movements and then finally pointed at the Host Club.

"It's a different theme today. It's like a deserted island in the middle of an ocean."

"Okay.. that sort of answers my question."

"Here's your costume." said Tamaki as he stood up holding a bag and giving it to Calel. Then Honey pushed her into the changing room. Calel stood there in the changin room , and peeked inside of the bag that was holding her costume that she was suppose to wear.

"...Huh...?" Calel just stood there, still looking into the bag with her costume.

"What exactly did you pick for Calel Tamaki?" asked Kyouya as Tamaki was sitting on a cushion on the floor.

"Huh? Oh! Just something that's suited for him. You know. Pants and accessories that fit the island theme." replied Tamaki.

"No shirt?" asked Kyouya.

"Nope. Why?"

""No reason, just asking." Tamaki looked at his best friend, and just shrugged it off. I mean, come on! Why would there be a problem if Calel's a guy? I mean, he's got to fit in with the rest of the guys, except for Haruhi, whose gender has to be kept a secret.

Answer: Calel too, is a girl, if you forgot the last chapters were Kaoru walks in when Calel was changing, and he realises that Calel's a girl, and told Hikaru, and Kyouya was the first one to know... I think. Well, who knows what he writes in his notebook. AND he does have a lot of information on almost everything.

"Um.. Tamaki-sempai." Calel slid the curtains to one side, and took a few steps out of the changing room.

"How come you don't have your outfit on? Is there a problem with it?" Tamaki questioned as he gave Calel a confused look.

"Well, I don't find it very comfortable. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that I would like a... shirt with it too." replied Calel as she held the bag up a bit.

"Ah! A young man that's not comfortable without a shirt! You must have no experience with dressing up like you're in an island!" Tamaki hugged himself around the shoulders, with bright light shining on him, red roses fly/ floating about, and sparkles all around him, with a bit of innocent tears on the side of his closed eyes. Then he began spinning around.

"Such innocence! Such purity! Oh! Very well! I will teach this innocent boy who is full of innocence and purity, to get use to dressing without a shirt! Oh, but you must get use to it!" Tamaki still did these weird movements, and spinning around, hugging himself. Calel just stared at Tamaki. The twins, on the other hand, were cracking up behind Calel.Calel turned around in a slump to face the cracked up twins that were now whispering things, and laughing a bit.

"Hehehe! I can't believe milord gave Calel a costume without a shirt!" said Hikaru.

"Calel is a girl after all!" continued Kaoru.

"And to think that he's that slow!"

"He's going to be full of shame and guilt once he finds out that Calel's a girl and he tried to make her wear these, and even teach her how to! Hehehe!"

"Ah ha! But will he find out?"

"Who knows? And who cares? Hehehe!"

Calel turned back around again to look at Tamaki who was still spinning around and doing weird poses. She only heard:

"Without a shirt!" "He's that slow!" "He's going to be full of shame and guilt!" "Will he?" "Who knows and who cares? Hehehehe!"

"Ignore him, he's like that. We all are here early today. Oh, and there's Haruhi coming into the room. Why don't you go talk to her. I'll deal with Tamaki." Kyouya walked past Calel and towards Tamaki, who didn't seem to notice the first few seconds that Kyouya was there.

Calel sighed and walked towards Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Oh hey Calel! What's that you're holding?"

"Oh this? This is just some costume that Tamaki sempai over there gave me."

"And let me guess; You didn't like it and you wanted to add something with it, and then he became all pure, innocent, and too guilty and started twirling around and dancing, Am I right?"

"Exactly right. How did you know?"

"That happened to me alot when I came into the host club. I owe a debt cause the same reason as you. And then they made me a host when they took my glasses off, then they realised something."

"What?"

"Hehehe... well..."

"That you're a girl?" asked Calel like she was helping Haruhi continue her sentence.

'Yeah, wait, how did you know?"

"Well, you're situation is just like mine, or my situation is just like yours, so I just related."

"If you mean related, and your situation is just like mine, then that means..."

"Yup, I'm a girl. They just haven't figured it out yet, but I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru over there know of my gender. I'm not sure of the others. I think Kyouya sempai might know."

"There's a big possibillity that he knows. So how did the twins find out?"

"Well... 2 days ago, when I first joined the host club, Kaoru got coffee on me, and the vase full of water, pebbles and flowers on the table behind my chair that I was sitting on, also spilt on me, so I went to go change when Kaoru brought me my extra uniform. And then while I was changing, Kaoru accidentally barged in when I was changing to give me towels. Judging by the way he was acting, he must have freaked out when he found out that I was a girl. I bet it was a big load on him when he got home too. Those two look like they're very close, so I thought that they would have told each other everything."

"Well, they are very close together."

"Yeah.. they are."

"Oh, and good luck today. I think you're going to need it."

"Um... thanks..?"

"Look at the time! THe guests are about to come. I suggest you get your shirt and change quickly."

"Oh, okay."

Calel walked towards Tamaki and Kyouya, and Kyouya somehow managed to stop Tamaki. Kyouya was holding another bag and turned around when he saw Calel.

'Here's your new costume. You better get changing fast. The guests are about to come."

"Ah." replied Calel. Calel quickly got into the changing room, and came out when she was done changing.

Calel was okay with the costume. It had green puffed pants, no shoes, a long gold necklace, a green silk scarf that went around your neck once, then over your head, and another green silk scarf that was for Calel's hair. Although it was already tied up, it was to make it look nice, then there was a pale green and yellow shirt, then a vest with no buttons or zipper, and it was apart.

" Seems like Milord picked a better outfit for you Calel." said Hikaru as he put an arm around Calel's neck.

"At least this time he's doing a bit better." said Kaoru as he looked at Calel with a mischief smile.

"Huh?" said Calel, not understanding what they ment by ' doing a bit better.'

"Oh well, we're gonna go start hosting." Hikaru and Kaoru walked together towards their table, then they turned around and they both gave Calel the same mischief smile/grin/smirk.

Calel gulped. Yup, she's gonna be needing good luck, and it seems that she's gonna be needing it now cause it seems like it's gonna be starting... now. How is she gonna make it through the day? Oh the horror!

* * *

**This is part 1. Part 2 is the next chapter. I'm still working on the changes. Remember: REVIEW, ALERTS, AND FAVORITES, AND MORE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! Thank you very much!**


	5. Halloween Special: Introduction

Note: Still working on it.

* * *

Halloween Special 1

"Wooo! Just 10 more days until Halloween!" said the twins together as they sat down together at the table after the host club for a meeting that Tamaki had arranged.

"I wonder why Tamaki called a meeting today." said Haruhi as she sat down next to the twins on their left, then Calel sat down on their left.

"Who knows. Maybe some sort of cosplay idea meeting for the next few days." said Calel as she placed her arm on the table and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

Everyone else came and sat down in one of the seats on the table, waiting for Tamaki to waltz into the room and explain what's going on. Suddenly, the doors were banged open, and Tamaki waltz in, with sparkles all around him.

"Oh! Everyone! I have exciting news! And it has something to do with Halloween! Can anyone guess what it is?" asked Tamaki as he danced around a bit, and swayed all the way to his seat, doing the same pose as Calel which was resting his head on the palm of his hand, and then he gave everyone a grin.

"Oh Oh! Let us! Let us guess!" said the twins as they almost shot out of their seat.

"Yes? Do you two know what we are doing?"

"You have came up with an idea for the cosplays that we are going to do..." said Hikaru

"for this week after school during the host club..." continued Kaoru

"AND WE'RE GONNA DO A VARIETY OF COSPLAYS OF HALLOWEEN! INCLUDING A PARTY!" shouted the twins together with grins on their faces.

"Correct! Well done you two! Absolutly correct! I have come up with an idea for the rest of the 10 days until Halloween for what we are going to do and wear. Now here's an idea that is very simple: Everyone will have to cosplay as the same thing, and the choices are: Devils, angels, vampires, pirates, or handsome masked strangers!"

"That.. sounds good.. so far." said Haruhi.

"But this year, I suddenly have a feeling to do a wild variety of costumes, so this is another plan: We can do the dress up the same idea tommorrow! And then for the rest of the days, you can dress up as anyone or anything you like!"

"Okay..." said Calel, waiting for Tamaki to continue. Calel peeked at Kyouya who was writing everything down.

"Now these are what I think will suit you guys the most! Mother! Kyouya, the dark king. Mori-senpai! a zombie! Honey-senpai! A pumpkin! Hikaru and Kaoru! My two sons! An angel or a devil!" said Tamaki as he pointed everyone when he said their names.

"And last, but not least, my precious daughter and son! There are many matching costumes for you! A witch and wizard, a princess and prince and more!" said Tamaki as he twirled around more.

"Eh... Do you even want to keep my identity a secret anymore? I mean, I'd rather wear something like a dude." said Haruhi.

"HARUHI! Do not use that word to reffer to yourself! MAMA!" shouted Tamaki as he slowly fell down to his knees, a hankercheif in his hand to blow his nose and wipe his tears.

"Did Tamaki-senpai just call me his.. precious son?" asked Calel as she blinked and had a confused look on her face.

"Of course! You're the new addition to the family!" said Hikaru as he looked at Calel.

"Milord thinks of the host club as his family. You see, the names depend on your rank and place in the host club. Milord is the father, Kyouya-senpai is the mother, but we're not sure of Honey and Mori-senpai. He never used their names, but I'm guessing that their the uncles or something. Then we have Haruhi, his precious daughter. And us three are his sons. Of course, he still doesn't know that you're a girl." continued Kaoru as he also looked at Calel.

Calel lean back in her chair.

"I just hope that he doesn't make me wear any thing with out a shirt again." said Calel with a sigh.

"Who know? Milord over there can be all joyful the first second, then the next he's all gloomy and sitting in a corner." said the twins together.

"CALEL! MY SON! Do you think that sister should say such pottty-mouth words?!" shouted Tamaki as he shot out of his position, right infront of Cale's face, causing her to jerk back due to the sudden scream. Calel peek at Haruhi, who had a very bored experission on her face as she looked at Tamaki.

"I don't really care what my so-called sister says. I think that she's old enough to say the words 'dude' and 'bro' don't you think _Dad_?-note the sarcasim. I mean, I've heard and said worse like shi and dam and etc." said Cale as her calm look remained on her face.

Tamaki had sparkles all around him, and he began to twirl around.

"My precious son! Calel! Has called me his 'Dad!' Yes! He has called me his 'Dad'!" said Tamaki as he twirled around a few times. Then when his back was facing them, he stopped and had a weird poes.-insert record scratch.

"BUT! Calel! How could you not care what your sister says! How could you say those awful words!? Oh the horror!' said Tamaki as he again, slowly fell down to his knees, with a hankerchief in his hands to blow his nose and wipe his tears.

_'Whoa. The twins were right! One second he's all happy and sparkly, the next he's gloomy, then he's back to being happy, and then jumps back to being gloomy!'_ thought Calel as she sweatdropped.

"See Tamaki-senpai? Calel doesn't really care if I reffer to myself with 'dude' so calm down." said Haruhi as she walked over to Tamaki.

"Calm down? Calm down!? How can I calm down when my precious daughter keeps on reffering to herself in such language?! Do not use those words!" said Tamaki who continued to sob into his hankerchief.

"Hahaha! Calel did it again! He sent Milord to the gloomy stage again!" said the twins as they laughed and placed their hands on Cale's shoulders.

"Tamaki-senpai. Stop over-reacting when I call myself that word. I've said it before and I have to say it to keep my gender a secret." said Haruhi as she sweat dropped.

"Fine! Only reffer to yourself that word when you are hosting, but never after the hosting!" said Tamaki with a determined look on his face.

"I can't really say that I can agree..." said Haruhi.

" I don't get what's with the big deal with Haruhi reffering herself as a dude." said Calel from the table, with the twins' arms still on her shoulder, and Calel having a calm experssion on her face and leaning back in her chair. She peered at Honey and Mori who were sitting there, watching the whole thing. Honey was eating his cake while Mori watch the rest of the hosts.

"It has been decided! We are now going to decide what we are going to be for tommorrow's 'dressing with the same costume.' plan!" said Tamaki as he stood up.

_' We were talking about that, and all of a sudden, he talks about the costumes for tommorrow._' thought Calel.

" Right now, I think the best ones are the devil, angel, vampire and handsome masked strangers are the best choices." said Kyouya as he continued to write things on the clip board that he was holding.

"I want something cute!" said Honey as he continued to eat his cake.

"So far, we like all of them. Hard to choose." said the twins together.

"Which one do you like?" the twins asked Calel.

"I don't know. Anything that every one is okay with." said Calel as she looked up at the twins who were looking down at Calel.

"Why don't we try vampires? I'm sure that everything else is more exciting so you can do those when we can choose freely. Now, vampires are simple and good. I'm sure that the guests would love it." said Kyouya as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Alright! Anything that Kyou-chan says would be great!" said Honey as he looked up from his cake and stopped eating it for a few seconds. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Yes! Vampires! That would be great!" said Tamaki.

"So have we decided on vampires." asked Kyouya as he prepared to write down what they need to get and prepare.

"Eh, sure why not?" said the twins.

"Of course!" said Tamaki.

"Alright!" said Honey with Mori who grunted.

"Okay." said Haruhi.

"Sure." said Calel. She couldn't care less. Just as long as she doesn't have to wear anything without a shirt.

" Then vampires it is! Kyouya! Write that down! We are going to be vampires for tommorrow! Have everything prepared!" said Tamaki as he stood up and did a twirl.

"Ne.. Tamaki-senpai, are we all going to have to dress as vampires. I mean, when Haruhi and I are hosting our guests, that won't really make much of a difference." asked Calel as she watched Tamaki twirl around looking all proud.

"AH! But it **does** make a difference when hosting. You see, our guests that book us always sees us in the Ouran uniform but they still love it. Now, when we dress as something else, their feelings towards us rise up to a whole new level, or you may call that feeling MOE." said Tamaki as he pulled down a chart describing the guests and the hosts. He had a pointer pointing to the chart. Then he pulled down another chart describing something else.

"Now, this, my friend, is the MOE- feeling-o-meter. As you can see, if we always dress up in our Ouran uniform, their MOE feeling is right about... here" Tamaki pointed to the middle of the MOE-Feeling-O-meter.

"Now... if we dress up as something exciting, then their MOE- feeling-o-meter is about here" He pointed to the top of the meter, only a few centimeters lower.

"We hosts with alot of time on our hands, do this to bring happiness and joy to all the ladies in this school who also have a lot of time on their hands." continued Tamaki. Calel's eyes followed where ever the pointer was, and was paying very little attention to the reason why the hosts were doing this.

"Do you understand now, my precious son who has called me his 'dad'?" said Tamaki as he put one arm around Calel's shoulder and the other up in the air, as if he was going to do the 'guilty beauty that I have' dance.

"Uh... I think so..." Tamaki was nearly choking Calel when he was remembering that Calel called him 'dad'. He still didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Good! Now! Be prepared for tommorrow, because the costumes are going to be spectacular! Oh! And come a bit earlier." said Tamaki as he lossened his grip on Calel as he walked away.

"Be prepared?" whispered Calel to herself.

"Good! Now! Be prepared for tommorrow, because the costumes are going to be spectacular! Oh! And come a bit earlier." said Tamaki as he lossened his grip on Calel as he walked away.

"Be prepared?" whispered Calel to herself.

"Be prepared for what?" Calel turned around and noticed the twins who were putting their elbows on Calel's head.

"Nothing... just talking to myself."

"Oh really, eh?" said Hikaru with a sly grin on his face, he looked at Kaoru and Kaoru also had a sly grin on his face.

"You do know that every Halloween, it's pretty hectic around here. Our class plans Halloween stuff for the whole week which means no classes for the whole entire week, just planning." Kaoru bent down so his face was right next to Calel's on her left.

"There's going to be tons of stuff. Night-time survival, parties, games, dress ups, and sometimes the host clubs ends sooner, and we get to do Halloween stuff here." Hikaru did the same thing as he also bent down so his face was right next to Calel's on her right.

The twins turned their head so that their breath was right on her neck.

" And then, there's gonna be some really scary stuff around here. Hope you're prepared." Calel shivered when she felt their breaths on her neck. Then, with the final breath, the twins huffed up some air and blew on Calel's neck. Hikaru blew alot, which caused Calel's right side of the neck to feel cold air, and Kaoru blew warm air which cause her left side of the neck to feel warm. Then with the mixture of cold and warm on each side of her neck, she jerked up, shivered alot, and then she jumped abit. The twins stood up and chuckled at Calel's reaction.

"That felt really weird, you two." said Calel as she used her two hands and covered each side of her neck and turned around to face the twins.

"Hehehe! That's how it feels to be locked in a dark small closet during the Night-time survival." said the twins with a grin.

'Oh really.." Calel looked at the twins who were grinning at her. Calel sighed, and then smiled at the twins.

_'this is gonna be fun.'_

_

* * *

_**Still working on the characters and the plot. Now there's gonna be 10 Halloween specials. This is the first. Just 9 more to go. Just 9 freakin long chapters of Halloween specials to go.**


	6. HS: Vampires and Curses

Note: Just 9 more Halloween specials to go in just in a few days

Halloween Special: Vampires and Curses.

"Alright. Tamaki-senpai told us to come early, so we did, and now, where is he?" said Calel as she sat down at the table where the had the meeting yesterday.

"Maybe getting our costumes?" guessed Haruhi as she sat down next to Calel.

"10 , 9 , 8,7.." the twins sat down next to Haruhi.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"We're counting when Milord comes in. Usually, he comes 10 seconds after we all sit down." said the twins together.

"Oh. How many seconds have it been already?' asked Haruhi.

" 3 more seconds left."

3 , 2 , 1

Boom! The door slammed opened , and Tamaki waltz in, boxes stacked behind him.

"My fellow followers! Our costumes are here!" said Tamaki as he pushed the boxes inside the room one by one.

"They're all in there?" Calel leaned over to look at the boxes that were labeled with their names.

"Yup!" said Tamaki as he took his box and sat down.

Everyone got out of their seats and went over to get their box. Once everyone did, they sat back down, and opened the boxes.

"Whoa." Calel stared in awe at her costume in the box. She took out the cape first. The outside was black then the inside was red. Then she stood up and then she put the cape on. She tied the two golden braided strings on each side together so that the cape would stay on when she let the cape hang on her shoulders.

"Wonderful! Just brilliant!" Tamaki clapped when he saw Calel try on the cape.

"There's more! We have the vests and everything!" Tamaki took his box, and zoomed into the changing room. After a few seconds, he re-appeared again.

"See? This is the beauty of the vampire costumes. Now, will everyone put on their costumes? One by one, go change." said Tamaki as he sat back down in his seat.

_After everyone changed into their cosplay costumes_

"Everyone looks spectacular in their costumes!" said Tamaki. Everyone had a cape on, and inside, they wore those vests with those types of 1880-1990 white long sleeve shirts.- just imagine the clothing from the movie 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and the normal spanish clothes from 'The Legend of Zorro' that Zorro wears.

"Isn't this going abit too far?" asked Calel as she turned around infront of mirror to look at herself.

"Ah! Do not forget the MOE-feeling-o-meter my son!' said Tamaki as he pointed his index finger at Calel.

"Yeah yeah, the MOE-feeling-o-meter. The ladies that love the cosplay. Yada yada yada." Calel waved her hand in front of her face in a bored manner.

"Ah! You payed attention. Although I don't remember saying 'yeah yeah' and 'yada yada yada.' Hm....." Tamaki put his thumb and index finger in his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Nevermind Tamaki-senpai." Calel shook her head at Tamaki.

_

* * *

During the host club, when it already began_

_"_Wow! Tamaki, you look so dashing!" commented one of the girls that Tamaki was hosting. Tamaki turned his head around so he was looking at the girl, and he gave her a smile.

"Why, thank you!" The girl blushed when he gave her his oh so famous side glance.

"So all the hosts are vampires for today?" asked another girl who had a small smile on her face as she asked that question. Then, they heard some quiet dark chuckling from behind the door out of the 3rd music room.

"Hehehehehe.... vampires..... such beautiful creatures... their ivory skin, their beautiful long fangs that inject into your neck when they bite you. Don't you think.... Tamaki-san...?" Tamaki and the girls that he was hosting, turned their heads and looked towards the direction of which the voice was coming from. But when they looked, no-one was there.

"I wonder who said- AIEEEE!!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed as he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. The girls screamed with him and ran off, out of the 3rd music room.

"How are you today... Tamaki-san..?" asked the voice.

"Ne-ne-ne-nekozawa..senpai...." Tamaki's head slowly turned around, sweat pouring from his face. When he saw the black cloak and hood, he fainted. What lied on the couch, was a fainted Tamaki.

"Hm? What happened to Tamaki?" Kyouya walked over when he heard a scream that was most likely to belong to Tamaki.

"Ah.. He's dead." the twins walked over to see what happened when they heard the girly scream that they also thought it was most likely to belong to Tamaki.

"Looks like Tama-chan wants to take a nap!" said Honey as Mori carried him over to see what was happening.

"Does this have to do with Tamaki-senpai?" asked Haruhi as she walked over to the crowd, careful not to trip over her long cape.

"What was with the scream?" Calel walked over to the crowd, jumping up to look over their shoulders.

"Ah! Everyone! Long time no see. How have you all been?" asked Nekozawa as he looked up noticing to the crowd.

"Good. Thank you." the sea of voices that belonged to the host club said.

"Hello Haruhi-kun." said Nekozawa as he turned his head to greet Haruhi.

"Hello Nekozawa-senpai." Then Nekozawa looked at the crowd, and something caught his eye.

"Ah! It seems like you have a new member of the club!" Calel stopped jumping and walked over to the side where she could seem who was talking to her.

_'I could have done this in the first place.'_' she thought.

"Hello there! I'm Nekozawa. What's your name?" Nekozawa stretched his arm out so that he could shake hands with Calel,

"My name is.. Calel. Nice to meet you... Nekozawa-senpai." Calel also slowly stretch her arm out so that she could shake hands with Nekozawa. Then, just when they're hands were only 5 centimeters away, Tamaki shot up and zoomed towards Calel, lifting her up a bit, and zoomed again, all the way to the end of the room.

"Don't! Once you touch him, you'll get cursed! I will not allow my son to get cursed!" whispered Tamaki.

"Oh really. I was just about to shake his hand and greet him properly, until you came and pushed me away. Where are you manners, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Man-ma-manners?!" Tamaki managed to choke out as he felt as if lightning shot him. Before you can even say 'go', he was in the corner, repeating to himself the word 'manners.' Calel ignored him and walked over to Nekozawa.

"Sorry. My name is Calel, Nekozawa-senpai." Calel stretched her hand out, and shook Nekozawa's hand.

"AH! Calel shook Nekozawa-senpai's hand!" said the twins together with a grin on their faces. Tamaki's ear perked up.

"M-my son shook... his hand...?" he whispered to himself. He slowly stood up.

"Ara? It seems like I have dropped Beelzenef somewhere." Nekozawa walked a few steps, and noticed were Beelzenef was.

"Ah, there you are Beelzenef!" While Nekozawa was about to walk towards Beelzenef, Tamaki dashed towards Calel, shouting "Calel! I'll save you from that evil curse!!"

STEP

"....huh...?" Tamaki looked down on what he had stepped on. Thing that he had stepped on: Beelzenef.

"AIIIIEEE!!!!" Tamaki screamed and looked at Nekozawa, who's hand was twitching. A girl that's a host that shook hands with Nekozawa+a missing beelzenef+beelzenef being found and stepped on by accident+a girly scream by Tamaki+a twitching Nekozawa= trouble, misfortune, bad luck, and more misfortune and more bad luck and more trouble.

"Beelzenef....you stepped on Beelzenef...." Tamaki jumped away and hid in a corner. Nekozawa slowly walked over to Beelzenef, bent down and picked him up and looked at him, and his face that has been dirtied and a shoe print on it.

"It's alright Beelzenef.... I'll curse the person who stepped on you." and with that, Nekozawa walked out of the room.

"Ah... that was somewhat scary." twins said together in perfect harmony.

"Why is Tamaki-senpai so scared of Nekozawa-senpai? Nekozawa-senpai seems nice to me." Calel asked.

"You don't know, do you? Well, there are these rumors that whoever touches Nekozawa-senpai gets cursed even if he doesn't want to curse you. Then if you step on his Beelzenef, he's going to curse you intentionally, and it's 3 times worse than when you touch him." the twins continued each other's sentences when they stopped everytime.

"So.. Tamaki-senpai is cursed...? And, I am too?"

"Yup!" the twins chirped.

"Oh well. At least I don't have it too bad. I think that I can deal with a few curses." said Calel as she did a care-free look and then she put her hands behind her head, walking away, making sure that she doesn't trip over her long cape.

"How can you say that Calel! Nekozawa-senpai's curses are bad if you touch him, and still bad even if you don't!" cried Tamaki as he stopped sitting in the Corner of Woe, and began shaking Calel like crazy, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Oh, just like you didn't touch him, but stepped on Beelzenef instead. Besides, I think it's gonna be sort of fun getting cursed near Halloween. Or ust being told that you are." Tamaki shook Calel even harder.

"How could you say that being cursed before Halloween should be fun!? Being cursed will only equal getting bad marks, accidents happening on purpose, and more! It's horrifying!"

"Like I said, it might be fun. I like a challenge. Especially when it comes to my life and luck."

"Oh! I could not imagine myself in your position! Being cursed, it is just.. horrifying! But I admire your bravery! Bravo Calel!" Tamaki stopped shaking Calel and began clapping for her.

"What do you mean you can't imagine yourself in my position? Don't you're cursed too. You stepped on Beelzenef." reminded Calel. Tamaki froze. Calel wondered if he was going to the corner of woe, or just stand there and be frozen.

Tamaki slowly stretched his arms out, and placed them on Calel's shoulders.

At first, she didn't know what he's doing or what he was about to do. Then it came to her, like lightning striking her, or a light bulb turning on.

_"oh no.. please don't tell me..." _thought Calel as her face turned a bit blue. The next thing she knew, her head was shaking back and forth by itself like crazy. The source/ the thing shaking her: Tamaki.

"What am I going to do?! I cannot live being cursed! I have been before and it has like a nightmare! Oh! Help me my brave son! Lend me your bravery!" Calel felt like her head had fallen off. Her head was spinning, and everything around her was too.

"Stop.... sh..a...k...eing m..e fir...st Ta....maki-sen...pai." Those words managed to escape her mouth. Tamaki finally let her go after 3 seconds.

"Phew.. I thought my head was about to fall off." Calel clutched her head with her hands and sighed as she said those few words in relief.

The twins stood at the side, watching Tamaki shaking Calel and then letting her go.

"Ah... Milord certainly wouldn't do that Calel if he knew that she was a girl." said Hikaru

"Of Course, he's a bit too dense to figure it out himself, or notice the few hints..." continued Kaoru

"And it would be very tiring for Calel when she has to be dealing with Milord like that..."

"and it will be very hard to give out hints that he will notice...." a sly smile slowly spread on their faces. They leant more closer together, and whispered.

"Then we'll make him notice." the twins grinned as they knew their mirror image was thinking.

Back to Calel and Tamaki

"I don't know how to help you get over this curse thing. Why don't you ask Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai or Haruhi."

"Kyouya would just shoo me off. Mori would suggest something more challenging!"

"Then what about Haruhi? I'm sure Haruhi would help you."

"Of course! Haruhi would help me!" Then Tamaki walked off, looking like nothing had happened, towards Haruhi. Calel turned around to find a chair to sit down in.

Then she noticed the twins walking towards her direction. Just when they crossed each other, the twins bumped into Calel, on both of her shoulders.

"Ah. Sorry." the two continued to walk. Calel looked at them with a glint of suspicion in her eyes. No matter what she tried, she still would shrug it off.

"Did you get it Kaoru?" asked Hikaru as he and his brother grinned their famous grin.

"Yup. It's right here." Kaoru said as he held something like a card.

"Good, now Milord's turn." the two brothers walked towards Tamaki, and on the way, Kaoru dropped the card.

As soon as they saw Tamaki, they ran up to him.

"Milord! Milord! I think we found something that can help with the curse!"

"Really? Where? Where?"

" Over there! Just walk straight forward!" pointed Kaoru.

"Thank you, you two! I guess there is some good in you two!" Tamaki dashed off towards the direction that Kaoru had pointed to.

"Hehehehe... Have fun.. Milord."

As Tamaki continued to look for the thing that the twins said would help him with the curse, he looked left, right, and up and down. Then he noticed something on the floor.

"Hm...? What's this? Could this be the thing that the twins were talking about?" Tamaki bent down and looked at the card.

"Oh! It says 'Calel' on this. Let's see.... Name: Calel.....Age:16.....Gender.............." Tamaki's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The next thing you knew, he fainted.

He fainted and landed on the floor with a 'thump'

* * *

**_I am still working on Calel's character. I have been receiving some mails with some advice on the story, and I am grateful and happy! I really needed some to help me. Thanks!_**


	7. HS:Let the curses begin

Note: I'm still working on the story line and characters.

* * *

Tamaki slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He noticed faces. He could see them clearly because of the light, but he seemed to have noticed that they were around him.

_3 worried faces_

_2 grinning_

_2 looking like they don't care, or it's not a big deal or they're just calm_

_Wait....._

_3 worried _

_2 grinning _

_2 looking like they don't care_

_could only equal_

_Honey , Haruhi and Mori with worried faces_

_Hikaru and Kaoru grinning_

_Calel and Kyouya not even caring_

Tamaki sat up.

"Oh, you're awake now." said Kyouya as he scribbled some thing into his notebook.

"He's awake, he awake." said the twins with wide mischeif grins on their faces.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?" asked Haruhi as she bent down to help him sit up straight.

"Oh yes yes. I'm fine. But you wanna know what? I had this weird dream that Nekozawa-senpai came to visit and he noticed Calel and he was really courageous and shook his hand, making him cursed, and then Nekozawa-senpai dropped Beelzenef somewhere and I accidentally stepped on him, making me cursed! Then the twins came up to me after Nekozawa-senpai left, and said that they found something that might help me with the curse! So I went into the direction they told me to, and while I was walking, I noticed something on the ground, so I picked it up, and I read what it said and it turned out to be Calel's I.D and it said that Calel was a girl! Isn't that odd?" said Tamaki. I'm surprised he has that much breath.

"But Nekozawa-senpai did come and visit." said Haruhi.

"And Calel did shake his hand, and you did step on Beelzenef and got cursed." said Honey as Mori grunted in agreement.

"And we did find something to help with the curse!" protested the twins.

"And you did find Calel's I.D." Said Kyouya as he continued to scribble in his book. Tamaki looked at everyone. Finally, when he looked at Calel. She had her arms crossed, then she stretched one arm out and pointed at his hand that was surporting him so he could sit up. He opened his hand to find a card in his hand. He brought it closer to his face and he read the information on it. Then his eyes widened.

"And.. I **am** a girl." said Calel as she crossd her arms again. Tamaki looked at the card with a picture of Calel when she was younger and had the same hairstyle as she did now. Then he looked at Calel, then her card, then everyone else. Then the card and Calel.

He felt light headed.

His entire world was spinning.

Then, he fainted.

"What's up with him?" asked Calel as she looked at the Tamaki who had fainted.

"His feminine side got the best of his instincts." answered the twins.

"So his feminine side's instinct is telling him to faint?"

"Yup!' chirped the twins together.

"Ugh.." groaned Tamaki as he blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

"Ah. You're finally awake." Tamaki slowly sat up as he noticed that Calel was sitting in a chair on his left, and Haruhi was sitting on his right.

" Ah! I had the strangest dream! I dreamt that Nekozawa-senp-"

"Nekozawa did come and visit." said Haruhi.

"And I did shake hands with him." said Calel as she had her arms crossed.

"And you did step on Beelzenef." Tamaki looked at Haruhi

"And we did get cursed." then he looked at Calel.

"And the Hikaru and Kaoru did say they found something that would help with the curse." then he turned his head to look at Haruhi.

"And you did find my I.D card." Tamaki looked at Calel.

"And you did read the information on it."

"And.. I **am** a girl." finished Calel with a plain look on her face and her arms crossed.

Tamaki blinked his eyes in the way he did when he was still letting everything to sink in, in other words, his face had his 'idiotic' expression.

"Wow... are you a mind reader Haruhi?"

"No, I am not Tamaki-senpai. You had already fainted once, and you told the story, then you fainted again, and we don't want to hear that long story again."

"So everything... really happened...?"

"Yes." replied Calel.

"Th-then, you really are a,,,,"

"Yes, I really am a girl."

......

"AGH! Why am I always the last one to find out about things?" Tamaki clutched his head with his hands and shook it like crazy, then he wailed.

"Wah! Why why why why why?" wailed Tamaki.

"Ah... Tamaki-senpai.. please calm down." said Haruhi as she bent down to try calm him.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like one of your characteristics. Just smile a bit and you'll feel better." Tamaki looked up confused and surprised, Calel looked at his expression, not knowing why he was looking at her like that.

"What? Did I say something?"

"Calel... you..."

'What??"

"Nothing. Hehehe." Tamaki smiled and chuckled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh...?"

"Tamaki-senpai?" asked Haruhi as she looked at Tamaki with confusion.

"Nothing Haruhi."

"Alright! Tommorrow the host club is going to have the annual 'Night Time Survival' game! Be ready!" said Tamaki as he shot up, standing straight.

"Night time survival game?" questioned Calel

"Yes yes! We are going to be doing it for a few days! It's going to be fun!"

**

* * *

I'm still working on Calel. I know she is a bit Mary-sueish. I'm gonna make more chapters on Halloween. I might even make some after Halloween. I did say that there were 10 days left in one chapter, so 10 chapters it is.**

**Remember the F.A.R- Favorites , Alerts, Reviews.**


	8. HS:Night time Survival p1

Note: I'm still trying to change Calel a bit.

"Alright! Everybody! Tonight is the first night of 'night time survival!'" cried Tamaki as he did a childish jump in the air.

"Don't remind me..." said Haruhi as she sighed and slumped abit. Tamaki noticed and she slid over to Haruhi and crushed her in one of his 'fatherly bear hugs'.

"What's wrong my beloved Daughter? Are you scared of the darK? The ghosts? The decorations? Or...." Tamaki turned around and his eyes glared at the twins.

"Those two evil and mischief twins..." he continued as Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at him like he had something on his face.

"Tamaki-senpai, would you please let me go." ordered Haruhi as her face almost turned blue due to the lack of oxygen. But Tamaki didn't listen as he continued to have a glaring contest/ staring contest with the twins.

Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore, and then she pryed Tamaki's arms off her with all of her strength. Then she ran a few meters away from him, gasping for air.

"Haruhi! My daughter! What's wrong?" asked Tamaki as he noticed that his so-called 'daughter' wasn't in his hug any more. Tamaki took one step forward towards Haruhi, and Haruhi took one step back, making sure she had the same distance apart so she wouldn't have to suffer the lack of air again.

Tamaki took another step forward, followed by Haruhi taking another step back. Then he took two steps, then Haruhi also took 2 steps back. Then it soon turned into a massive foot race, speeding up and slowing down, going in all sorts of directions.

"Wah! My daughter is avoiding me!" cried Tamaki as he ran towards Calel.

"Calel! Calel! Your sister is avoiding me! Help me!" he cried as he crawled towards Calel.

"Huh...? No 'my son?' this time?" said Calel as she looked down at Tamaki.

"How can I call you 'son'?! You are a** girl!** **A GIRL!"**

"Oh, thank you for telling me my gender. I never knew that." said Calel as she had a sarcastic tone and a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh no! Calel! You're suffering from memory lose! Listen. Your name is Calel. You are a girl. You are 16 years old, and you are attending Ouran High School. You had accidentally knocked over a vase and has to pay a debt off and today is Night-tim-"

"I **know **my** gender**, thank you very much." said Calel as she gave Tamaki a small glare.

"Oh no! This is more worse! You're delusional! You don't know so you are making it up!" said Tamaki as he covered his face in horror.

"And I know my age, what school I am attending, why I'm at the Host Club, and I know what day it is today."

"Oh yeah? Then what day is it today?"

"Today is 'Night-time survival'. "

"Oh.. wow... you do know.... or do you!?" said Tamaki as he pointed at Calel with his index finger.

"Oh no.... I just guessed everything by myself without knowing anything." said Calel with a sarcastic tone.

"So I am right!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes." Tamaki and Calel continued with the 'no' and 'yes' word battle, and guess what? Calel was winning. Tamaki was loosing cool fast.

"Yes you are right." said Calel with a smirk on her face.

"No I'm not right!" shouted Tamaki.

"HA! You said it! You said that you were wrong! **WRONG!**"

"ARGH!" Calel and Tamaki continued to aruge and fight with words while Haruhi slowly tip toed to a far away chair and sat down, making sure Tamaki didn't see her.

"GRRRRRR........." Calel and Tamaki growled as they continued to fight.

"I suggest you two to stop now, since it's almost time for the Night Time Survival to start now." Tamaki's ears perked up when he heard what Kyouya said. Then he stood up straight, and then he grinned.

"Alright! Now everyone! Would you guys like to start off as two groups, or duets or trios or something else?" asked Tamaki.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" said Calel as she gave a look clearly saying that she found it odd for him to adapt to that a different attitude so quickly.

"Ah. We want to try 4 people." said the twins as they raised their hands up.

"And who might those 4 people be?" asked Tamaki.

"Hm.. it's it obvious? Us two, Calel and of course, Haruhi!" said the twins as they pulled Calel and Haruhi over to them.

"No! Absolutly Not! DADDY SAYS **NO!**" shouted Tamaki as he pointed his acussing finger at the twins.

"Eh? Why?" asked the twins in perfect harmony.

"**BECAUSE!!** Who knows what you two will be doing to my two precious daughters!!" shouted Tamaki. Then he dazed off.

_Tamaki's inner mind theater...._

Haruhi, the twins, and Calel were walking down the dark hallway filled with traps, with no one knowing where they are.

Then all of a sudden, Calel stepped on something that all of a sudden made a head with sharp looking teeth start chomping on the air, making Calel and Haruhi jump in fright.

The twin's faces slowly turned into a mischief dark grin, they walked over to a door, and opened it.

"Haruhi! Calel! Over here!" said the twins, watching Haruhi and Calel walk over to them and enter the room. The twin's grin's grew even more dark and mischief and they slowly entered the room and closed the door shut behind them with a click.

_The end of Tamaki's inner mind theater....._

"**That** might happen!" said Tamaki as he clutched his head.

"Milord, your imagination is running wild." said the twins.

"No, it isn't, it isn't! I know something like that is going to happen!"

"Heh..... actually, thanks for the idea... milord...." the twins grinned as they watched Tamaki turned around to face them, with a horrified look on his face.

"NOOOOO!!! Why did I have to say that!? Me and my big mouth!" cried Tamaki.

"Great idea Milord. We'll make sure to try it during the survival."

"No! No! No! Don't!"

'Hehehe... we'll think about it.." Tamaki crawled to a random corner, and hugged his legs to his chest, mumbling about why he had to say that, and those evil twins.

"So, did you decide yet?" asked Kyouya as he looked up from his notebook.

"Yup! 4 people it is for tonight!" chirped the twins.

"Okay, so 4 people for tonight.." said Kyouya as he wrote it all down.

"Um.. Kyouya-senpai? Can I ask you something?" said Calel as she raised her hand.

"Sure. What is it?"

"How many nights will this last?" asked Calel.

_Haruhi, the twins, and Calel were walking down the dark hallway filled with traps, with no one knowing where they are._

_Then all of a sudden, Calel stepped on something that all of a sudden made a head with sharp looking teeth start chomping on the air, making Calel and Haruhi jump in fright. _

_The twin's faces slowly turned into a mischief dark grin, they walked over to a door, and opened it._

_"Haruhi! Calel! Over here!" said the twins, watching Haruhi and Calel walk over to them and enter the room. The twin's grin's grew even more dark and mischief and they slowly closed the door shut with a click._

" A few nights."

"A-a few? You mean that we're going to continue where we left off every night?"

"Mm-hm."

Calel sighed.

"So, Hikaru, Kaoru, Calel and Haruhi are one group for tonight, then Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and I are the other. Now, will everyone please get everything they need and follow Tamaki." said Kyouya. Kyouya looked over to Tamaki who was still sulking. Then all of a sudden, Tamaki felt something hard and small hit his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried Tamaki as he turned around and saw Calel throwing a tennis ball up and down in her hand, her eyes looking at him.

"Kyouya-senpai said that everyone should get what they need and follow you. Now look. Everyone is all ready, and you're still sulking. Now get up and do what you need to do, Tamaki-senpai." said Calel as she held the ball in her hand. Tamaki sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Everyone! Will you please follow me into our playing area!"

* * *

Everyone followed Tamaki, and they were already in their teams and in their team area, setting their traps up.

"So Kyouya-senpai said that our team is to go first, then the second team, right?" asked Calel as she bent down to help sort and set up the traps.

"Yup. So which one do you want to use first? The 'Bite their legs off' trap, the 'Grudge', the 'Voice' or the 'Dissapearing act'?" asked Kaoru.

"I'd say the 'Grudge' first. I wanna scare them really badly, then make them more paranoid with the rest of the other tricks. What about you Haruhi?" asked Calel as she turned around to ask her.

"Um.. I'm okay with anything. Why don't you guys pick?" said Haruhi.

" So, who do you want our main target to be, Kaoru?"

"Let's see Hikaru... We can't really have Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai because Mori will just protect Honey when he's scared, and Mori hardly gets scared."

"And Kyouya is hard to scare too.."

"So...." the twins looked at each other.

"Let's use Milord!" said the twins together.

"What do you guys mean by main target?" asked Haruhi.

"It's when we set our eyes on one person, and we try to scare them the most!" explained Hikaru as he stood up and patted Haruhi's head, his smile brightening his face.

"So it's going to be Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, okay."

"Alright! It's our time now!" said Kaoru as he stood up.

"Okay! Come on! Help us set up the trap we're going to use!"

"Sure."

" Let the "Night-Time survival" begin!"

* * *

**I'm working on the characters and chapters. remember, F.A.R** **Thanks!**


	9. HS: Night Time Survival p2

Note: So far, the last chapter was that they were starting the Night Time Survival, and this one is continuing..... but I'm also thinking of adding a twist in the later chapters.

Spoilers that will help you understand later:

When the 4 are scaring the people,

_Calel is __italics _** Kaoru is bold** Hikaru is Underlined **_And everyone is everything_**

* * *

"Hey everyone, I got something to ask you guys." said Calel.

"Yeah?"

"If we already have the puppet to scare the other team, then we also need a voice, and who's gonna do that?" asked Calel.

"Hm...... Good question... We're.." said the twins in a thinking pose. Calel looked at them... waiting for them to finish their sentence.

"Not really Sure." said the twins in unison as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure... then how are we going to scare them? Get their attention with the puppet, then push them from behind to scare them?" asked Calel, with some hints of sarcasm.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Oh great."

"We can use the puppet, and the voice and the push, all in the same trap!"

"Sure, but the only problem is; who's gonna be the voice?" asked Calel.

"Hmmmm..." Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru got into thinking poses.

"Calel! Why don't yo-"

"God, hell no."Calel said to the twins who were suggesting it.

"Why??"

"Cause I don't want to."

"But you got a pretty deep voice!"

"So what if I do?"

"Then you could be the voice of the grudge!"

"Well I don't wanna."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top with extra sugar or syrup or chocolate or anything you like?"

"Hell no."

Haruhi sighed as she watched the twins hug Calel's legs.

"Why don't all of you guys do it? You can either blend your voices or do somethings one by one."

"That's a great idea Haruhi!" chirped the twins as they jumped up.

"So what do you say Calel? You wanna do it?" asked the twins with puppy eyes.

"Grr.... fine. I'll do it. Just someone has to do it with me." demanded Calel as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yay!" cheered the twins as they high fived each other.

"So who's going to do the voices with Calel?" asked Haruhi.

The twins raised their hands. "Us!", chirped the twins.

"Fine. So what do we do now? The equipment is set up. And it's almost time for our trap time." said Calel.

A grin spread on the twins faces. They motioned Haruhi and Calel to come towards them.

"Here's what we're gonna do." They 4 leaned in closer to hear the twins explain their plan to them.

"First, Kaoru, Calel, you two go to the Annoncments Room. We're gonna project our voices into the microphone from there. I'm gonna help Haruhi scare them a bit, then I'll be right with you guys." said Hikaru.

* * *

"Sniff sniff, I'm scared Kyouya!"

"Nothing Scary has happened yet Tamaki."

"I know, but it's so dark, the more they make us wait, the more scared I get. And who knows what they will do with Haruhi and Calel! They might even be doing something horrible to them right now!" cried Tamaki as he clutched his head.

"Who's 'they'" asked a confused Honey with Mori walking behind him.

"I think he means Hikaru and Kaoru." said Kyouya.

The 4 continued to walk down the hallways in silence and Tamaki managed to not jump, scream, point and be scared of everything around him.

_Snap_

Tamaki gasped.

"What was that?" he said as he turned around to look around him.

Tamaki shivered and tried to shrug it off and ran to group.

_Splash_

Tamaki heard some thick liquid splash on something.

He spun around, eyes zooming across everything around him, looking for anything that seem like it had splashed.

Nothing, he say nothing that had splashed.

Now he was getting freaked.

He quickly walked back to his group.

_Step Step Step Step Step Step_

He heard foot steps following him. He tried to ignore it, and walked faster.

_StepStepStepStepStepStep_

The foot steps followed him. He sped up when he walked faster. Soon, he broke into a run. But he tripped and fell face foward.

He sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"Ow....."

Then he heard shallow breathing. His hair on the back of his head stood up.

It grew louder and louder until he felt as if that person was right behind him. He can almost feel the breath on his neck!

_Hurt.............._

Tamaki heard a voice call out in a whispering low voice.

_It.........hurt............._

Tamaki shivered. Goosebumps forming on his skin.

_It.......Hurt.........why..........._

_why...did you do this... to me...._

_Now..... it hurts.... doesn' t it......_

_The...same as it.... hurt me..._

_Please..... it hurt and it still.......hurts...  
_

Tamaki sat there, hugging his legs, rocking back and forth, sweat pouring for his face.

**Go away........**

**Get ......away....from me.....**

**Leave.....me.... alone....**

**Please.....it......hurts.......**

**Go....away.........**

**It....hurts....so much...**

**I can't take it anymore.......**

Tamaki closed his eyes, counting repeatingly from 1 to 6 and whispering to himself that there is no such thing as ghosts.

The pain... 

The Hurt.........

We all suffered.....

Our lives....were hell...

Now....

Tamaki rocked and kept on whispering to himself.

_**It's time for us to make it yours.........**_

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. He shot up and ran like crazy, scratch that, like there was no tommorow, cause he really thought that. Tears were spilling for his eyes, and creating streams on the floor, and don't forget his screaming.

_Meanwhile, in the Annoncements room...._

The twins were on the verge of bursting out laughing.

Hikaru covered his mouth with his hand, and bit his lower lip.

Kaoru bit the side of his mouth/cheek to stop him from laughing.

Calel smiled a bit, and also covered her mouth, tears threatening to fall from laughing to hard.

* * *

"AH!!!! KYOU~~~YA!!!! HELP ME!!!!" screamed Tamaki as he ran towards the group who didn't seem to have noticed that Tamaki was just missing, other than Honey and Mori.

"Tamaki?" Everyone stopped and turned around. Then Tamaki hopped onto Kyouya, hugging him for dear life.

"K-k-Kyouya.... help me....." Tamaki stuttered.

"What in the world happened to you Tamaki. And why are you clinging onto me?" Asked Kyouya as he tried to pry Tamaki off him, but didn't work, because Tamaki just wouldn't come off.

"K-k-k-Kyouya..... help me......" Tamaki stuttered again.

"You said that already. I don't see what you need help with."

'Gh-g-ghosts are..tr-trying to make my life...b-bad...." Tamaki turned more pale.

"What ghosts? That's non-sense Tamaki."

The shallow breathing started again.

_My...life_

_It..ended so quickly..._

_There were so many things ...._

_That happened...._

_I..._

_I can't_

_I can't go on any more...._

_Please... save me......_

Everyone looked up when they heard the voice. Tamaki just gasped really loud.

"I-i-it's them!! The Ghosts! They have come to take me! Help me Kyouya!"

**The pain...**

**Every where.... it's every where...**

**There's no escaping....**

"AAIIEEE!!!" Tamaki screamed as he clung onto Kyouya even tighter.

No where.... there's nowhere to go to....

No where to run to....

Everywhere.... there is darkness...

Can't run.... can't hide....

Tamaki started to sweat alot. His knees began to shake, like they were about to give up on him.

Honey jumped onto Mori in fright.

Then they all heard soft cackles.

_I'm right behind you......._

_I'm right behind you......._

said the voice in a evil teasing sing-song voice.

Tamaki spun his head around and looked over his shoulder to check behind his back.

_I'm right behind you_....

_I'm right behind you..._.

The voice grew louder and into an even more evil teasing sing-song voice.

Then Tamaki noticed something black behind him. He spun his head around, and saw a girl, with pale blue skin, and wearing just a white plain and ripped dress with some red stains, and it's black, straight long hair covering it's face, and some thick redish liquid dropping from it's finger tips, onto the ground, and running down it's arm.

_I'm right behind you........._

_I'm right behind you..........._

_Come and play with me....._

The girl began to slowly walk towards Tamaki and the rest of them, leaving redish footprints on the floor.

**Come and play with me.....**

Come and play with me......

Honey began to have tears swelling up his eyes, and then he jumped onto Mori for protection. Tamaki's whole entire body was shaking with fear, and was grasping onto Kyouya's arm, and Kyouya had a look said "Oh?"

"N-n-no! I don't want to play with you!" cried Tamaki as he hid behind Kyouya.

_You don't want to...play...with...us?_

The girl continued to take steps towards Tamaki, and then, she slowly stretched her arm out, and her hand that seemed like it was twitching to grasp him, also seemed all bloody.

Tamaki gulped, and turned pale.

_Fine.... then... I have no use for you then....._

The girl raised both her arms and gently wrapped her hands around Tamaki's neck, like she was about to choke him.

"AAIIE!!" Tamaki screamed, and grabbed Kyouya, and took off, running for his life, and also dragging Kyouya with him, and Mori carrying Honey on his back and following Tamaki.

* * *

By now, Hikaru, Kaoru, Calel and Haruhi were laughing. Calel, Kaoru and Hikaru laughed until their stomach hurt and tears were coming out.

"D-did you see the look on Milord's face through the whole thing?! Pfft! It was hilarious!" the twins were laughing and making fun of Tamaki.

Haruhi giggled a bit along with the twins, and Calel was also laughing along with them.

"Oh! It's time for the next trap!" Hikaru said as he tried to stand up but failed due to laughing so hard. Haruhi gave Hikaru a hand and tried to pull him up.

"Thanks Haruhi." said Hikaru as he grinned at her.

"Okay.. what trap's next?" asked Calel.

"Hm... we were thinking maybe.. 'Bite their legs off'?" said the twins unision.

"This one was just a warm up." stated Hikaru.

"Wait... this was a warm up?"

"Of course! We did it to scare them out of their wits, then slowly make them even more paranoid." stated Kaoru.

Calel thought for a minute, a shrugged in agreement.

"So, 'Bite their leg off' their legs off is next?"

"You bet Haruhi! This time, we're going to help you!"

* * *

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey managed to stop running and stop.

Tamaki wouldn't stop shaking in fear as he remembered the horrifying scenes and events just then. The voice, the girl, the blood, and her intent to choke him.

He clutched onto Kyouya even more harder and tighter.

"Tamaki! Get a hold of yourself! That wasn't real!" Kyouya yelled at Tamaki.

"B-But what if it was? It could pop out of no-where! Again!" cried Tamaki.

"That was scary!" whimpered Honey, and Mori just grunted.

Then, you can hear low moaning and groaning, and scraping of finger nails on the ground.

Tamaki spun around, and found this zombie with no legs crawling to him. Tamaki froze with fear.

The zombie with no legs crawled towards Tamaki and grabbed one of his legs, and placed it's jaws on his leg gently.

Tamaki screamed and shook his leg so hard that the thing let go.

A few more with legs and without legs came towards them, all ganging up on them.

Tamaki screamed and fainted a bit, but came back very fast because he felt another zombie grasp his leg.

As more and more of them began to gang up on them, Tamaki snapped and grabbed Kyouya again, and ran like crazy.

But as they continued to run, more and more continued to gang up on Tamaki, clinging onto him. Soon, he was in a sea of legless zombies, and the rest of the gang ran ahead of him.

Luckly, the zombies were very light, so once he snapped, he just stood up and continued to run, hoping to see the others.

He ran and ran and ran and ran down the hall way, but still didn't see them.

He stopped running to catch his breath, and began running in random directions.

* * *

"Wow... don't you think that we're going a bit hard on Tamaki-senpai?" asked Haruhi as she looked through the screen of a very very large T.V which was connected to the secrity cameras set around the school.

"Hm.... nah. Although he is a scaredy cat, he can survive that stuff. I mean, no one is stupid enough to believe those are real." said Hikaru as he sat next to Haruhi to watch what was happening so far.

* * *

"That.. was the most.. horrifying moment.. I had ever experienced. REAL Zombies REALLY came to attack me!!" Said Tamaki as he rubbed his hands on his arms to stop his goose bumps, and walked slowly.

"Oh... when am I going to find Kyouya and the others?" whined Tamaki.

Then, he stopped in his tracks. He heard foot steps, and he stopped to listen. Then he saw Mori and Honey walking in front and Kyouya behind him, just on the opposite hall.

"KY~OU~YA~!" cried Tamaki as he zoomed towards Kyouya and leaped onto him.

"Kyouya! I was so scared! Why did you leave me behind?"

"You were the one who didn't-"

"But nevermind that! I'm just glad that I found you all! Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai!" cried Tamaki as he got off of Kyouya.

* * *

"Oh! It seems like Milord found the rest of the group!" said Hikaru as Kaoru and Calel came over to watch.

"Oh, did he? I thought it would take him around half an hour, but he only did it in around 10 mins." said Calel as she watched Tamaki jump onto Kyouya and all that.

"What time is it?" asked Kaoru as he looked around for a clock.

"Let's see... It's 10:00 pm."

"Time to wrap things up and continue tommorow." said Haruhi as she stood up and stretched.

" Let's run down and get Kyouya's team." said Calel.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai! Kyouya- senpai!" said Calel as she ran to their team, with Haruhi and Kaoru and Hikaru behind her.

"The game's done. It's time." said Calel as she stood in front of Kyouya.

"Haruhi! You're okay!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a tight bear hug.

"Senpai, please let me go." croaked Haruhi as most of the air in her lungs were squished out.

"You know Haruhi! Tonight was horrifying! This little girl came and she almost killed me and there were these zombies that tried to eat me! My life flashed before my eyes!" cried Tamaki.

"That's good to hear senpai."

"Let's get going. It's 10:06 already." said Calel as she put her bag on. Then all of a sudden, Tamaki grabbed her and gave her an even more crushing bear hug.

"Calel! You are okay too!"

"We'll continue the game tommorrow. Let's just hope that you guys will be able to scare us." said Hikaru. Kaoru and Hikaru gave Tamaki evil and mischief grins. Tamaki shivered under their gaze.

"Let's hope so.." said Tamaki. "Let's hope so." Tamaki's grip tightened even more tighter around Calel, and pushing her head into his chest, making it impossible to let her breathe.


	10. HS:Night Time Survival p3

Note: None yet. Except the usual. Normal font is speaking or author speaking, italics are thoughts or flashbacks, but if it is a flash back, it would say.

* * *

"Whoa. You look like you got up on the wrong side of the bed, Calel." said Kaoru as he noticed Calel walk into the room. Her hair was a bit messed up and her eyes were pratically screaming that she needed sleep.

"Yeah, I literally did." replied Calel as she plopped into a chair next to Kaoru.

"I had a really hard time sleeping last night. After the yesterday's events on Tamaki, he wouldn't let me sleep at all last night." said Calel as she added a huge, tired sigh.

"He didn't let you SLEEP AT ALL?" asked Hikaru as he gave her an 'I feel sorry for you.' look.

"Okay, fine, he did let me sleep a bit, but that only made me more tired."

"But HOW did he make you get no sleep?" asked Kaoru with a curious look on his face.

"Well...."

_Flash back to Last night, right after the night time survival events._

_RING-RING-RING, RING RING RING..._

_Calel groaned under her sheets, and lifted her head up, and sat up, groaning._

_"Who the heck calls this late?" whispered Calel. She reached out and grabbed the phone in her room that was ringing. She picked it up and clicked 'talk'_

_"Hello?" she said through the phone._

_"Calel.... I'm scared..." said a too familiar voice through the line._

_"T-Tamaki-senpai?" asked Calel as she plopped back down to her bed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her._

_"It's 3:00 a.m, senpai. What is it?" _

_"I'm scared Calel. Tonight's monsters were so scary. A dead girl tried to use me as her toy and then she got bored of me and tried to kill me, and there were these voices, and these legless zombies that tried to eat me..." whimpered Tamaki through the phone._

_"Tamaki-senpai... those monsters were FAKE " said Calel as she rubbed her eyes._

_"But who knows. They could pop out of nowhere and eat me!!" said Tamaki through the phone._

_"Sempai....." _

_"Help Calel! I know this is the curse! I just know it!"_

_"Ah man... Why don't you try called Kyouya-senpai?"_

_"He hung up on me.... and he got mad at me cause I called him...."_

_"The twins?"_

_"They didn't help at all."_

_"Honey-senpai?"_

_"I was afraid of the beast within him, and it made me more scared."_

_"Mori-senpai?" _

_"He didn't pick up.."_

_"Haruhi?" Calel was begging in her mind that he didn't try her yet._

_"She told me to call you...." Calel just stared at her bed, letting everything sink in._

_"Ah..man...."  
_

_

* * *

_"Was that really how he kept you up?" asked Hikaru as he stiffled a laugh.

"Believe it or not, but.. yeah..."

"I feel sorry for you." said Kaoru as he shook his head.

All of the Hosts in the club slowly began to come into the room, and everyone waited for Tamaki to come out any second. But instead, Kyouya took his part before he came.

"Today, there will be a few minor changes in the Survival." said Kyouya as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Minor Changes?"

"Yes. Let me explain the rules for tonights survival. Today, everyone will start out as a single. You are to go around the school, and find notes that will give you hints where or who your partner is, but while you're at it, you must also avoid the traps of those who already found their partners. You will also found notes saying if you are a predator or a prey. While you are playing, you will know when you have to switch partners."

"How will we know?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, you will know. Let me give you a hint: Have a look out for notes no matter where you are."

Tamaki walked into the room when Kyouya was explaining the rules of the game, and had a confused look on his face.

"Kyouya, are we having a different game today?"

"Hm? Oh, yes Tamaki. Didn't I tell you?"

"Um..... I think..."

"Good. You heard the rules, right?"

"Yup."

"Good, now everyone out into the halls. Oh, And I forgot to mention. I especially invited Nekozawa -senpai to our game for tonight." Nekozawa walked into the room and held out his Beelzenef in his hand.

"Hello everyone." said Nekozawa in a dark yet joyful voice.

"N-Ne-Nekozawa-senpai.." stuttered Tamaki as all the memories of the curse incident flashed back.

"Hello Calel. How are you?" asked Nekozawa as he walked over to Calel who kept a straight and calm face.

"I'm fine. And you, Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Oh, I'm doing well."

"Calel still has the guts to talk with him even after the curse." said Hikaru as he smirked.

"But Milord isn't doing too well." pointed out Kaoru as they noticed Tamaki stand there, with his face all blank.

"Alright, everyone, the game has started. Split up everyone." said Kyouya as everyone split up into the halls, and Tamaki snapping out of his trance, and ran out faster than anyone else.

* * *

Calel walked down the dark halls, having a look out for traps and notes.

"So far, I don't see anything." said Calel. She continued to walk in random directions down the halls. Then she spotted a note hanging on a door. She dashed over there, and ripped the note off and read it.

_To take steps and proceed to rise high above the ground_

_Slip and you go down one level_

_Fall and you tumble down_

_Take steps to proceed to the next ground_

"Is this the hint to the place I'm suppose to go?" she re-read the hint again. She took a few seconds to think.

"To take steps to rise high above the ground, slip and I go down one level, if I fall, I tumble down, and take steps to go to the next ground...next ground? What does he mean by next ground? Wait a minute... steps, slip and and fall... proceed o the next ground... The Stairs!" she folded the note and held it into her hand. Then she dashed away, but stopped. She was in the middle of 4 different directions.

"Um... which way exactly...?" she unfolded the piece of paper and scanned the paper for anymore information. The she turned the paper over.

_Never Enter Somewhere Wet_

_Towards the 2nd_

"Huh...? Never Enter Somewhere Wet? Towards the 2nd?" repeated Calel as she stared hard at the piece of paper.

"Wait, I'm in 4 different directions; North, East, South and West. And there are 4 different words. Does this have any link to it...? Wait a minute.... Never Enter Somewhere Wet... North East South West.... Take the first letter or the phrase and you get N E S W which are also the short form of North East South West! And towards the 2nd one.... towards east?" She folded the paper again and ran east.

* * *

"What was Kyouya-senpai talking about? I didn't see any notes for a good 15 minutes!" cried Hikaru as he walked side-by-side with his twin brother.

"Actually, I just spotted two of them..." Kaoru turned around to face Hikaru and pointed to his left where two notes have been stuck on the table.

"Oh..." Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed a note.

"Wait, Hikaru! Look, this has an H on it, and yours has a K on it. I think this is yours and that's mine." He switched the two notes with each other and read it.

_H_

_Two cousins...._

_One Protective, one innocent_

_Towards Somewhere Wet_

_Just next to where the 2 waters run_

"Two cousins... one protective, one innocent.. I know! Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai! Somewhere Wet..... The washrooms?" Hikaru read out the small clues that he thought was the most important.

"Somewhere Wet.... S W... South West. I think he means the South West washrooms." Kaoru helped his twin brother find out the mystery to the riddles.

"So I have to find Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai next to the southwest washrooms! Now about yours..."

_K_

_Dark and quiet_

_Mysterious_

_In more ways than one_

_Never Enter_

_Hint:_

_Tamaki is scared of him._

"That's easy. Nekozawa-senpai. Dark and mysterious in more ways than one, and Milord is scared of him. And I have to find him somewhere...North East...Isn't that the direction of the Dark Magic club?" Kaoru and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Let's get going. Hikaru, go where you need to go." Kaoru and Hikaru ran off to the directions of where they need to go.

* * *

"Ah! I found a note!" Tamaki was walking around in the dark halls, having a look out for notes. He ran to the note that he found and unfolded it.

_Two cousins...._

_One Protective, one innocent_

_Towards Somewhere Wet_

_Just next to where the 2 waters run_

_"_Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are cousins, and towards somewhere wet.... The washrooms? But which one? South West?" He folded the paper and dashed off.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the halls of the school, keeping a look out for notes. She walked for a few more minutes, and finally saw one. She walked over to the note, which was stuck on the wall, and ripped it off.

_To take steps and proceed to rise high above the ground_

_Slip and you go down one level_

_Fall and you tumble down_

_Take steps to proceed to the next ground_

Haruhi read the riddle, and turned the paper around to check if there was anything more.

_Never Enter Somewhere Wet_

_Towards the 2nd_

"Hm......Fall and tumle down.. next ground...the stairs! Wait... Never Enter Somewhere Wet.. towards the 2nd... North East South and West.. ...towards....... East?" She folded the paper and ran towards the direction of the east stairs.

* * *

Calel ran towards the east stairs of Ouran, stopped when she got there, and sat down on the stairs when she got there, catching her breath. Her breathing calmed down, and then she look up, and heard running footsteps. The foot steps grew louder and louder, and nearer and nearer. Then she saw Haruhi turning around the corner and faced Calel. Haruhi slumped over to the stairs and sat down with Calel.

"So we're partners, right?" said Haruhi. Calel nodded. "Yup."

"Oh, and I have the information. We're one of the prey." Haruhi noted as she stood up and smiled at Calel.

* * *

"Um...Nekozawa-senpai?" Kaoru knocked on the doors of the Black Magic Club when he didn't find Nekozawa outside. He knocked a few more times, but no one answered. He decided to open the door, and have a look inside.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" He said again as he walked into the dark room that was lit up only with a few dim candles. He walked in and looked around. He saw all sorts of different designs on the tables and chairs and also weird looking dolls sitting on cabins and tables.

"Is anyone here?" Kaoru continued to walk a bit into the room, and then he noticed that there was a door that had a small crack, and dim light was coming out of it. He walked towards that door, and without thinking, he twisted the door knob open and then entered the room, which turned out ot be a big storage room. He looked down to notice Nekozawa rumaging though many things. He took out dolls of all kinds, traps, toys, and lots more.

"Nekozawa senpai?"

"Who is it?"

"Kaoru."

"Why, hello Kaoru. I guessing that you and I are partners for the game?" Kaoru nodded at Nekozawa who turned around to look for something again.

"Come here Kaoru. I want to show you something." Kaoru did as he was told and bent down. His eyes widened as he many traps possible for this night's survival. There were freaky dolls, electric controls for some electric traps, and all sorts of traps that you can think of.

"Um, Nekozawa-senpai?" Kaoru started. "Do you know if we are a predator or a prey?"

"Oh! We are a predator. This is going to be enjoyed!"

* * *

Honey and Mori stood still and quiet.

"Ne Takashi? Do you think that they'll come soon?" Honey stared at the ground as he hugged his bun-bun.

"Hm." Mori grunted to reply. Honey's head jerked up as he heard foot steps running towards them.

"Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai!" Hikaru cried as he ran up to the two senoirs. Mori looked the opposite way as he noticed Tamaki also running towards them.

"Hika-chan! Are you here to figure out your partner?" asked Honey as he smiled at Hikaru. "Y-Yeah...." he said as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Well, I got it all figured out!" Honey took out his piece of paper and showed it to Hikaru. Hikaru took the paper from Honey's hand and then read it.

"Your partner is the older one of the twins. You are one of the Prey." read Hikaru, "Wow.... that was...easy."

"Tamaki." Mori senpai told around and faced Tamaki who was catching his breath.

"Yes?" Mori handed him his paper, and Tamaki read it.

"Wow.... that was very very.....easy." Tamaki stared at the piece of paper.

"Kyouya must really want us to start the game really quick." One the piece of paper, there wrote:

_You're partner is Tamaki_

_You and Tamaki are predator  
_

_"_Well, I think that everyone is probably partner up already. Let's get started." Tamaki turned around and walked. Slowly, out of the shadows, a hand slowly stretched out and grasped Tamaki's shoulder in a loose grip.

"AAAIIIEE!!!!" Well, I think you should know who that is. Let's just say that tonight is going to be a very wild night.

* * *

It took me forever to get off my butt and finish this chapter. I'm gonna cut this short and make a continuation in a different story. Remember: F.A.R= favorite, alert and review.


	11. Christmas:The Big News

Note: I am rushing through this cause it's almost Christmas.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the halls of Ouran Academy, and towards the 3rd music room. She prepared herself mentally for whatever the host club was up to in that very room after class. Who knew what they were up to. They could be planning to be scaring the wits out of her, doing cosplay, or just have some sort of party, or it's just some regular day at the Host club; hosting ladies with too much time on their hands. But it's never a regular day at the Host Club. That's what Haruhi thinks. They're always up to something.

**The Host Club Is Now........ Open...?**

Haruhi stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her, and her eyes scanned around the room. The hosts where at different parts of the room. And next to them where boxes of decorations of all sorts of colors. There were ladders against the wall and a few decorations already up. So the host club was decorating the room? For what reason?

"Haruhi! What do you think about the Christmas decorations?" the cheerful Tamaki half shouted/cried/asked for across the room. So it's for Christmas, huh?

"They're.. great!" replied Haruhi.

The twins put their arms around Haruhi's neck. "Ha" said Hikaru, "Ru" said Kaoru, "Hi" the two said together as they separated Haruhi's name by syllabals. "So you're finally here! We've been waiting for you to come! We need your help with something!" the two cried.

"Sure, what is it?" Haruhi's eyebrow perked up in confusion.

"We want to know; which outfits would look better on you, and which ones would look better on Calel?" The twins held 4 outfits. One red dress with a red rose on the shoulder side strap and white fur at the ends of the dress and at the top, one black suit, and a green dress wtih red laces around the end of the dress and at the top and beautiful red designs on the dress, and then a white suit.

"Um.... It's hard to imagine Calel in those.....so I'm picking.... the green dress with the..... black suit." said Haruhi as she pointed at the two pieces of clothing. The twins gave her thumbs up.

"Good choice!" Hikaru gave the green dress and the black suit to Kaoru and Kaoru gave Hikaru the red dress and the white suit.

"Now that leaves these two. But it'll be a shame to not wear this beautiful red dress. So... let's not wear this white suit!"

"The same goes for Calel!" chirped Kaoru. Haruhi sighed when she knew that she was forced to wear the dress. But why?

"How come you guys are putting on decorations? And what's with the dresses and suits there?" asked Haruhi as she looked around the room.

"Oh! You didn't know?" said the older one of the twins.

"They're for the Christmas party" said Kaoru "That we're having soon" continued Hikaru.

"Christmas Party?"

"Yup. Christmas party! We're gonna have it around tommorow or later!"

"Tommorrow or later?"

"Yup!"

'Uh oh, Calel's not going to be very happy to hear that. After the Night time survival incidents, I don't think she'll be able to live through this......' thought Haruhi. She sweetdropped when she tried to imagine Calel's reaction to everything. The party, the afterschool helping, the dress-up, and if she is forced by being blackmailed, then she's gonna have to think of how to keep a low profile especially with Renge around..... speaking of Renge, where is she?

"Ohohohohoho!" The room began to buzz and shake as her high powered motor worked and a piece of the floor shaped in a circle began to push up, revealing Renge. Haruhi turned around to look at Renge. Haruhi blinked a few times at Renge. Renge was wearing a long sleeved sweater, a red one with white fur at the collar, at the ends of the sleeve, and then bottom of the sweater, with a red mini-skirt to go with it. Like her sweater, there was white fur at the ends of her skirt.

"Hello Everyone! I'm Ba~ck!" she cried as she posed with a smile full of glee. The high powered motor began to work again and it slowly pushed itself down back into the ground. Renge hopped off it and waved at everyone that was staring at her.

"Sorry I wasn't here for so long everyone! I went on this trip to the cosplay festival and got all sorts of stuff! Listen to this! I got this new game of Uki Doki! It's wonderful! And I got everyone gifts for Christmas!" She spun around and pointed at the the storage door which magically opened by itself, revealing a big pile of carefully wrapped presents decorated with the most expensive ribbons and wrapping paper.

"Wow!"

"Tamaki-san! Here is your's! Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyouya-sama! And Haruhi-kun!" Renge handed everyone their gifts until everything was gone and with the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru ripped their gifts open like a shredding machine. But before they could fully finish tearing, the main doors to the 3rd music room opened.

"What's with all the commotion?" Calel entered the room and looked around. The room went silent. Calel saw Hikaru and Kaoru staring at her with presents in their hands that they were ripping open. Honey slowly slid behind Mori, worried of what will happen next. Tamaki froze with a scared look on his face, Haruhi blinking at Calel and Kyouya had an amused look on his face.

"Um.... what's going on around here....?" Calel felt an awkward moment in the room. She looked at the hosts again, and then her eye caught Renge. Renge had her back facing the door, due to her going over to the twins to see how the react to their presents.

Renge's Moe-o-meter: rising at medium speed.

Renge spun around and faced Calel. She walked towards her. She bent forward until she was looking at Calel eye to eye.

"Um... is something wrong...Miss...?" Calel leaned back as Renge leaned forward.

"Hm... my moe feeling is rising, yet I do not know you, nor have I seen you in the host club. " Renge took a small step forward, and Calel took a step back, prepared to run away if she does anything. Renge stared at Calel with her determined yet moe filled eyes.

Kyouya took out his note book and began writing in it. Hikaru and Kaoru's sly grins began to form on their faces, Tamaki stood frozen with the same scared look on his face. Haruhi continued to watch what was happening.

" But you _are_ quite good looking." Renge stared at Calel's face without blinking for minutes. Calel shivered under Renge's stare, and her comment.

".....Could you be....?" Renge's eyes widened. She stepped back a few steps, and Calel sighed in relief that she wasn't in her space anymore. All of a sudden, Renge shot her arm up and pointed at Calel with a serious look on her face.

"Is this young man a new host!?" cried Renge. Everyone nodded. "How come no one told me?!" she cried again.

"Well, you did leave all of a sudden and didn't leave any information of your where abouts." said Kyouya as he looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyouya-sama! I'll try to tell you guys everything the next time I go somewhere!" Renge's gaze shot back at Calel who was already at the main doors, ready to leave. She turned the door knob but stopped when she felt Renge's hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think _you're _going Mister?" hissed Renge. She spun Calel around.

"Uh... no where.....?"

"What is your name?" asked Renge.

"Calel."

"Calel, what class are you in?"

"1-A."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Are you a blue blood?"

"No."

"A noble?"

"No."

"Where your ancestor's a noble or a blue blood?"

"No."

"Are you a commoner?"

"Yes."

"What is you're type?"

".....Excuse me?"

"What is your type?"

"Uh........."

"What type are you?"

"...I don't have one..... I think......"

"You don't have one!?" Renge screamed. She spun around to face Tamaki. Then she stomped over and grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers.

"What have you been teaching this poor boy!?" she shouted at him.

"I-I never th-thought of giving him a t-type yet!" he stammered. Renge let go of Tamaki. She turned around and sighed.

"Well, we might as well give him one right now. Let's see, he can't be a loli-shota. But the other types suit you a bit, but they are all taken...hm.... I'm gonna need some time for this one, boys." Renge walked back to the center of the room.

"Well, carry on! I am quite tired from my trip, since I _did_ just return." Renge yawned, "Well, Ta-ta for now! I'll see everyone tommorrow!" the room shook and her high powered motor began to work. Then, in the area of where Renge was standing, the circle slowly pushed itself back down.

Calel sat down on a chair next to her, slumped and sighed.

"_Who _was that? asked Calel as she looked up and stared at Tamaki, expecting him to answer. "Well?"

"That was Renge-kun. She well, uh.... the manager of the host club." said Tamaki as he realized that Calel was staring at him, or you can say ' she was using the same trick Renge did on her.'

"Why was she asking me 'what is my type?'" questioned Calel.

"Um... you see, every host here has a type. As in what kind of guy they are. For example, I'm the Prince Type. Kyouya is the cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru and the little devil types, Mori-senpai is the strong and silent type, Honey-senpai is the loli-shot type, and Haruhi is the Natural Rookie type. And since everyone in the host club has a type, Renge was trying to give you one."

"So _that_ was her reason?"

"Um... I think...." Tamaki shrugged. Calel stared at him for 3 more seconds, and then sighed.

"Ok. I get the point now." Calel stood up and grabbed her bag. She turned around and headed for the door.

"I'll be going now. You guys continue on what you were doing." she turned the knob.

"W-wait! Calel what are you doing?" said Tamaki.

"Calel. I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Haruhi as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Calel, that's another 80 000 to your debt." said Kyouya as he didn't look up and continued to write in his notebook. Calel stopped in her tracks. She zoomed to the chair nearest to Tamaki, and sat right now and put her bag on the back of the chair.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked with her normal expression and normal tone. Kyouya smirked, and Haruhi sweat dropped when that routine had been practiced on her too many times.

"I'm glad you asked!" Tamaki shot up. "We are decorating this room for Christmas! And we are having a Christmas party, but this room is not big enough for it, so we are using the ballroom!" chirped Tamaki.

"Then why are we decorating the music room?" asked Calel.

"The party is in a few days. We need to make this room filled with Christmas spirit so our guests feel comfortable!" he clapped he snapped his fingers together. "Alright everyone! Get back to work." Tamaki stood up and went back to the ladder and the box of decorations. Everyone else went to their places.

"Oh! Calel! We want to show you something!" Kaoru turned around and grinned at Calel. Hikaru grinned when he knew what Kaoru was thinking. The two grabbed the black suit and the red dress.

"This is what you're gonna wear at the party!" the two chirped together with beaming smiles on their faces.

"The black suit, and a... green dress?"

"Yup! We're still thinking of which one you should wear out of the two of them. But right now, our top choice is the green dress!"

"I'm wearing the black suit."

"But it will be such a shame that you don't wear this beautiful dress that our mother designed!"

"We want you to be comfortable, but we also want to see you in a dress!"

"Well I would feel much more comfortable in a suit, thank you very much."

"Aw....come on, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry ontop?"

"No."

"Pleas-"

"NO."

"But Haruhi is going to be wearing the dress!"

"Hey! Who said!" shouted Haruhi.

"It'll be no fair for her to be the only one to wear a dress."

"No. I will not wear the dress."

"Aw... fine...."

"Oh! But do you have any dancing experience cause you'll need it at the party." said Kaoru.

"What...? I have to learn how to dance?"

"Yup! The waltz!"

"I have to learn the waltz for the dance in a few days?"

" Uh huh!"

"Then what about Haruhi?"

"Oh, she learned already."

"Lucky...."

"Now come one and help us with the decorating. Both of you!" The twins grabbed Haruhi and Calel. While the twins were dragging Calel and Haruhi, Haruhi glanced at Calel, and noticed that her face was dull and also dark, and she could tell that she was not very happy.

* * *

**I finished this only in one night cause I'm in a rush. Please go easy on me. Reviews, favorites, and story alerts are all welcome. Remember: F.A.R!**


	12. Christmas:The Party

Note: Oh my god, I did this on Christmas Eve.

* * *

"Welcome!" The host stood in the middle of the room, greeting the ladies that were coming in. All the girls awed at the decorations in the room. There were all sorts of Christmas related decorations; wreaths, ornaments and all sorts of things. Everyone got to their tables and began hosting.

"Ladies, we are pleased to tell you that we sponsering a party this week!" Tamaki smiled one of his princely-like smiles that made the princess swoon.

"Really?"

"Why, of course! And we would be glad if you attended the party. You're families are welcome to come, too! The more the merrier!" he winked at the princess and they all swooned.

"Why, of couse we would come!" one of the girls said as she clapped her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. The girls began their fantasies of the party.

Now let's see what Haruhi is doing while hosting!

"Ne ne Haruhi-kun! We heard that the host club is sponsering a party!" said one of the girls with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh, yes we are! We would love it if you ladies attended." Haruhi smiled a friendly smile towards them. Now let's see the girl's Moe-o-meter: Rising pretty fast to a high level.

"Love! Haruhi-kun said love!" the girls all swooned and fainted with joy or their moe-o-meter was very high.

"We'll come to the party Haruhi-kun! We will definitly come! Right girls?" the girls all eagerly nodded.

"Well, I'm glad!" said Haruhi as she smiled at them with her sweet and gentle smiles.

Let's see what Calel is doing!

"Is something wrong Calel? You are staring off into space alot." one of the 3 girls that Calel was hosting looked at Calel with a worried look on her face.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing! I'm fine! I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about that's making you so...." the second girl tried to find a word that suited Calel's state right now, without insulting her.

"Disturbed?" said Calel.

"If that's what you feel ok with..."

"Oh! That reminds me! The host club is sponsering a party this week, and I would like you ladies to come."

"Of course Calel! Just imagine, dancing under the beautiful lights of the ballroom and in a room of joy and peace with beautiful music, swaying away.." the girls all sighed dreamily.

"That's the problem. I have to find someone to help me learn the waltz in only a few days, and I'm not really sure who." said Calel as she sighed.

"I think I can help you with that." a female voice said behind Calel. Calel turned around to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a girl with medium lengthed blonde hair that went past her shoulders by a bit, and soft golden eyes. She stood straight with her hands clasped together on her stomach, and an emerald ring on her right hand, on her index finger that shone in the light.

"I'm sorry. I think that it's time the next group came in." said the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Is it past the time already?" asked Calel as she got up to put away the snacks.

"Yes, Just by a bit." the blonde girl smiled a gentle smile at Calel.

"And you said you're able to help me learn the waltz in time for the party. Are you really willing to help?" asked Calel as her eyes lit up a bit in hope of learning the waltz quickly.

"Yes. I would be glad to help you."

"Oh, thank you so much Miss...." Calel remembered that she didn't introduce herself.

"Noel. My name is Noel. And you are Calel, correct?" Noel asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you're more good looking than what I had imagined."

_After school_

"One two three, one two three. Good. Now quick quick, slow." Noel said the steps out and danced with Calel, and the host club watched from aside.

"Remember, the gentleman has to lead the lady. Now you try." Noel stopped her counting and let Calel who was playing the gentleman, lead. They did all of the steps according to the music, and managed to go through it without any mistakes.

"Good Calel. Do you want to continue tommorrow? You have already learnt most of the steps. Well done!" Noel smiled. Her gentle smile made her face shine, along with her blonde hair that glistened in the light, but there is just this feeling. Just this one thing that Calel felt like she was hiding something. Something that she hid from everyone else.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Thanks for teaching me, Noel-san." said Calel as she smiled at Noel gratefully. Noel walked over to the chair where she put her bag. Calel noticed her emerald ring on her finger.

"That's a beautiful ring." comment Calel as she watched Noel stand up with her bag in hand.

"Oh this? Thank you."

"Where did you get it?" Calel asked.

"My parents gave this to me when I was young. They loved me very much and I was their only child." explained Noel as she lifted her hand to show Calel her ring. Noel's sleeve slid down a bit and Calel noticed something gold on her wrist.

"What's that?" Calel asked as she pointed out the gold ring around Noel's wrist. Noel blushed and covered her wrist and hand.

"I-I'm sorry, I really must be going. I'll see you tommorrow then Calel." Noel held her bag tightly and dashed out.

"Wow. She must really like you to be full out blushing like that." said Hikaru as he grinned at Calel who turned around to face the host club who were sitting down.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the way she blushed when you asked her about her ring a bracelet? I mean, she's nervous and shy around you."

"Oh really? Kyouya-senpai, do you know anything about her?"

"Not much. She's one of our newest guests. She's in class 1-B, and her family is famous for their jewelery and accesories. We don't know much about her past either, but we do know that her mother died a few years ago."

"Her mother...died a few years ago?"

"No wonder she isn't that open up." said Kaoru.

"And it seems like she isn't enjoying the host club too much either." said Haruhi.

"Enough with that! Now! We decided that the party is going to be in 2 days!" cried Tamaki as he all of a sudden shot up.

"In.. 2 days? Are you sure that's enough time?"

"Not to worry Calel my Daughter! We have it all prepared! Everything is in the storage room, and we'll set them all up in the ballroom tommorrow!" Tamaki twirled around pointed at the storage room.

"And we've finally decided what Haruhi and Calel's gonna wear at the party!"the twins chirped.

"Really? Let us see, Let us see!" Tamaki eagerly told the twins to show him the outfits Calel and Haruhi are going to wear.

"Sorry Boss! It's a surprise!"

"Alright men! Let's finish up for today! We will set up tommorrow!"

* * *

_The Next Day at the Host Club_

"How come there aren't that many guests today?" asked Haruhi as the guests entered the room.

"Since the party is tommorrow, I'm guessing their staying home to pick their dresses."

"And if we finish early today, it gives us enough time to set up!"

"Alright! We shouldn't be keeping the princess waiting!" Everyone began their hosting and did what they usually did. Serve snacks, talk, make women happy.

"Oh hi Noel! So are you the last one?" asked Calel as she sat down with a tray or tea and snacks.

"Yes."

"Really? Wow. I guess the ladies must really be excited about the party. What about Noel? Aren't you gonna get ready today for the party?" Noel picked up a cup of tea and took a sip.

"Well, I am. When I go home that is. And... Calel?" Noel looked down.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about yesterday. I....I feel nervous and shy around boys, especially when their asking about me and my family. I feel more comfortable talking with girls. I hope you aren't offended." Noel looked up.

"Of course I'm not! I completely understand! Everyone is different in their own ways. I'm sure you'll get use to it soon."

"Thank you, Calel. For being so understanding." Noel looked down at her cup of tea again.

"Oh! You don't have to teach me the waltz any more. I feel pretty confident enough to dance now."

"Oh would you look at the time! I think it's time I go now. See you at the party tommorrow!" Noel stood up, grabbed her bag, and her jacket and walked out of the room.

"Good bye ladies!" Calel heard Honey say as he waved to his guests good-bye. Then she noticed every other guest walking out of room.

"We can start preparing now!" Tamaki took huge boxes and boxes of decorations and gave everyone a big box.

* * *

_The next day, before the party..... by only a few minutes......_

"Here! Wear this!" the twins shoved a bag into Calel's hands and pushed Calel into the changing room. Calel then came out in the black suit.

"Uh......I thought that I was suppose to be wearing a dress..."

"Change of plans!" Calel walked out of the way of the changing room.

"Here Haruhi! It's your turn now!" The twins then pushed Haruhi into the changing room. Then Haruhi came out wearing the white suit.

"Even Haruhi?" asked Calel as the twins grinned at her.

"Come men! We mustn't keep our guest waiting!" Tamaki walked out of the room with the others following him and into the halls of Ouran, then into the ballroom filled with people. The girls all came dress in fine dresses and some of them also brought their families.

"Tamaki walked up the stairs and down the middle, where he looked down and saw all the girls with hearts in their eyes.

"We welcome you all to the Christmas Party tonight! We wish you have a wonderful time here, my princess and of course, their families. Please enjoy yourselves here at the Host club Christmas Party." Tamaki finished speaking and winked at the crowd. Then, classical music began and everyone began chattering and walking over to the snack area and dancing.

Calel walked and stood next to the orchestra that playing the music and closed her eyes and listened.

"Calel?" Calel opened her eyes and saw Noel smiling at her.

"Noel-san?"

"I was looking for you everywhere." said Noel.

"Oh.. sorry."

"It's alright. Would you like to test your skills on the waltz with me?" Noel's smile brightened a bit when Calel stood up straight.

"Sure." Calel stretched her arm out to take Noel's, then all of a sudden the twins came along a pushed Calel away.

"Sorry Miss Noel!" Hikaru said. "Calel has something to do!" Kaoru shouted as they pushed Calel farther and farther away.

"C-Calel...?" Noel stood their and sighed and walked off to the snack area.

* * *

"What was that for? You didn't have to _literally_ drag me here!" cried Calel as she slumped down onto a chair near her.

"That's because you refused to walk! And we had to drag you here! Enough of that! Let's get to the main point!" The twins pushed Calel into the changing room again and also gave her a bag.

"Change into that!" Calel shrugged and pulled the clothing out of the bag. After a minute or so, Calel pushed the curtains open and came out in the green dress. The Hitachiin Twins turned around to see how Calel looked. Her green dress went all the way past her heels by only a few centimeters, and a strap that went around her neck to hold the dress up and in place, and red leather high heel boots that went above her heels by only a few centimeters.

"Good!" they gave a thumbs up at Calel and grinned.

"Now, let's try letting your hair down!"

"NO." Calel gaved the twins annoyed looks.

"Why?"

"I HATE letting my hair down."

"How come?"

"I just do. Why can't I just wear a wig?"

"Hm......OK! Let's choose!" The twins stepped aside to the right and point to a cabin with head models that wigs on them. Every single one of them were in different styles, colors and lengths.

"Um... I choose.. that one." Calel pointed to the one in the middle. It was the same colour as her hair, and the same length but it was straight except for the one wave in the middle, and it had side bangs towards the right. Kaoru gave Calel the wig and Calel tied her hair high up and put the wig on, then he pushed her down onto a chair and began applying make up on her face.

"Whoa!" Calel heard the door open and then a thud like someone fell.

"Ouch...." the familiar voice said.

"Oh! Haruhi! You're here! Now change into this, and hurry." Hikaru gave Haruhi the bag and pushed her into the changing room. Then Haruhi came out in an ordinary red dress that had white fur at the ends of the dress and ruby red slippers. Hikaru handed Haruhi a wig with straight brown hair.

"Here Haruhi!" Hikaru put the wig on Haruhi and fixed it up for her.

"There! Now both of you are all done!" Calel stood up and Haruhi turned around. The two faced each other smiled.

"Well, you look nice!" Haruhi commented. Calel smiled.

"You too!"

"We did a good job, didn't we Kaoru?"

"Yes, we certainly did, Hikaru."

* * *

**I was in a rush and finished this in mid-night. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**


	13. Christmas:Noel

Note: I am in a rush hour right now people.

* * *

"Wa! Calel-chan and Haru- chan look so pretty! Don't you agree Takashi?" Honey exclaimed. Mori grunted in reply as our cute and beloved Honey smiled sweetly at the two 'ladies'. Calel shivered as she had a odd feeling some thing's going to happen. Then, her body acted on it's own and she hid behind a large red leather chair, and hugged her knees to her chest. Then, she heard the doors swing open.

"Men! What is taking you so long?" Tamaki burst through the door. He looked at Haruhi who was all ready to go back to the ballroom as a girl.

He stared at her, his eyes widening slowly by the second to finally come to a point where you would not think that it would be possible to open your eyes that wide. "HARUHI IS SO CUTE~!" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi into a bear hug and spun her around and around, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"So cute! So cute! So cute!" Tamaki's grip on Haruhi tightened and Haruhi was suffocating.

"Milord! We must not forget Calel! Poor Calel! She feels so left out that she's crawled over here behind this large chair to mope! Here!" The light bulb switched on as Hikaru and Kaoru pushed the chair away, pulling Calel up, and pushed her towards Tamaki who was still crushing Haruhi with his hug.

"What? Hey! Whoa!" Calel cried as the twins pushed her forward with much force.

"Calel.. you...look so much more...feminine!" Tamaki cried as Calel tried to run away but Tamaki grabbed her before anyone could say "Bear' and Calel found herself in Haruhi's position. Haruhi and Calel both struggled to get some air, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Tamaki-senpai, I think I'm gonna throw up...." said Haruhi as she finely gave up fighting when Tamaki began spinning them around again.

"Me....too." Calel pretended to be sick so that Tamaki would let her go.

"Oh! I'm sorry my daughters! I'm just very excited about this! You two look very cute!" Tamaki finely let Haruhi and Calel go. Haruhi's face was almost green, and Calel sighed when she finely could breathe wonderful, spectacularly, amazingly fresh air.

"Now go along! I want you all to enjoy the party!" Tamaki pushed the host club out of the room, including Haruhi and Calel and, and back into the ballroom.

Haruhi went over to the snack table and got herself a glass of punch, and drank the cold liquid to help sooth her headache and dizziness from all the spinning.

"HA~RU~HI?! IS THAT YOU!?" Haruhi felt Renge's hand on her shoulder and Haruhi turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're Haruhi's cousin. Um...Harumi was it?" Renge gave her a hopeful look, hoping that she got it right. Haruhi thought back of the first party she had to go to when she had to dress up as a girl, which she already is.

"Um, Yeah! And you're Renge, right?" Haruhi pretend like she didn't know Renge that well, just to follow the flow.

"Yes! Does Haruhi talk about the host club?" asked Renge as she gave Haruhi/Harumi as friendly smile.

"Oh! He talks about his day with me, what he did. That's all. He does talk about the manager of the host club. Is that you?" Renge gasped a very dramatic gasp.

"Oh yes! That's me! So Haruhi _does_ talk about the host club after all!" Renge's eye's sparkled with glee, and then she coughed and returned back to talking with Haruhi/Harumi. Calel got bored of walking around with no one to talk to, so she headed over to the snack area. She got herself a glass of punch, then she noticed Haruhi and Renge talking.

"Aie! The otaku..." Yup, she influenced by Hikaru and Kaoru this quickly. She quickly spun around and began walking away slowly, trying to go un-noticed. Then Renge felt a tingle inside of her, she spun around and reached out her hand and grabbed Calel's shoulder.

"Calel!! That's you isn't it!?" Renge spun Calel around to face her.

"Are you cross-dressing as a girl!?" Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori, and Kyouya all became aware of Calel's situation and dashed over there to help.

"Ah! It doesn't seem like we have introduced you to,uh- Calel's cousin! Yes, cousin. This is-" The twins and Tamaki stammered together as they struggled to think of a name. They stood behind Calel, their hands on her shoulders.

"Veronica!" said Tamaki.

"Alice!" said the Twins.

"My name is Clare. I'm Calel's younger cousin." Calel played along and gave Renge a friendly smile, while the twins and Tamaki sighed in relief behind her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Clare. You really are Calel's splitting image! You two look almost exactly alike!" cried Renge. Renge shot her head towards Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, her snake hair forming.

"You couldn't even remember out dear Calel's cousin's NAME! How could you? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Renge hissed at the trio.

"N-n-now, why don't you, Renge and Harumi spend some time together? We'll be over there dancing with our guests." Tamaki said in rushed words and he and the twins dashed away, not wanting to fear Renge's wrath.

"C-Calel?" Calel turned around and was surprised to see Noel carrying a baby in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Calel. My name's Clare. I'm Calel's younger cousin. Nice to meet you! And you are..?" Calel gave Noel one of her friendly smiles. Noel smiled back at her.

"My apologies. You really do look like Calel. My name is Noel."

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Well, nice to meet you Noel!." said Calel.

"Oh! Who's this?" Calel asked about the baby in Noel's arms.

"This is my new baby brother. His name is Andre." said Noel as she held him a bit higher to show Calel the baby. The baby Andre rubbed his eyes as he woke up. When he saw Calel's face, he began to giggle and smile like all happy babies do.

"He likes you!" Renge and Haruhi noticed Calel talking to Noel and walked over. Renge peered over Calel's shoulder and saw the giggling baby with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Aw! The baby's so cute!" Renge cooed as the baby giggled and smiled at her.

"The baby is really cute!" said Haruhi as she returned a smile to Andre.

"Thank you." said Noel as she also smiled slightly at her baby brother.

"Ah! Noel! These are my friends. This is Renge, the manager of the Host Club, and this is Harumi, Haruhi's cousin." Calel introduced Renge and Haruhi.

"Hello Renge, Hello Harumi!" smiled Noel.

"Hi!" said the two together.

"So Noel, is this the only younger sibling you have?" asked Haruhi as she held Andre gently but firmly so he won't drop.

"I have a younger sister, too. She's four years old now. She's adorable." Noel smile gently at the thought of her little sister.

"Really? I'd love to meet her!" Calel exclaimed as she tickled Andre who squealed in laughter.

"Actually, she's here right now. Here at the party with my parents." Noel tucked a few strands of her blond hair behind her ear.

"She is?"

"Of course! Come, I'll take Renge and Harumi with us."

Noel strode over to Renge and Haruhi, her silk dress brushing against her legs with every step.

"Renge! I'd like you to meet my little sister. You too Harumi!" Renge's eyes sparkled and she gasped with glee.

"Did you hear that Harumi? We get to meet Noel's adorable little baby sister!" Noel led the three girls through the busy crowd of Ouran students and their families, slightly having difficulty following Noel due to the tremendous number of people. After a time of which felt like eternity, Noel spotted her father beyond the group of dancing students. Pushing through the crowd, with Calel, Renge and Haruhi behind her, she waved her hand in the air and cried out "Father!" A man with dirty blond hair at an age between 30-40 was standing beside the bowl of fruit punch. His black tuxedo was neatly ironed and his hair was neatly cut. Next to him stood a beautiful woman around the man's age. Her elegant silky blue dress was smooth and reached down to her knees and a pair of matching heels. Her brunette hair was done neatly in a bun with a few strands of curled hair that were left out at the sides. She had a glittering gold ring with a diamond about the size of your finger nail on her ring finger, clearly indicating she was married. And a little girl no older than four was standing at the man's legs holding a doll in her arms, her polka dot dress reaching to her knees and a pair of matching red shoes with her brilliant blond hair in two high piggy tails.

"Father!" Noel cried out again. She ran towards her father and gave him a quick hug and turned around and smiled at the three girls that struggled to keep up with her,

"Father," she stood aside and raised her arm up to present Renge, Haruhi and Calel to him, "I would like you to meet my friends." Walking elegantly to Renge, she gently placed a hand on Renge's shoulder, who smiled warmly at the man.

"This is Renge," she started, "The manager of the host club."

Noel's father looked at her confusingly, "The Host Club?" he asked.

"The club in the 3rd music room that I go to everyday to spend my free time!"

He thought for a moment, then a smile spread on his face, "Yes! Of course I remember! If I do remember correctly, the host club is hosting this party, correct?"

"Yes! Of course sir! I do hope you are enjoying yourself?" Renge asked politely with a welcoming smile on her bright face.

"Ah yes. Very much indeed! The food and drinks are wonderful, the decorations are brilliant, the music is certainly spectacular! And seeing these youngsters dancing away at this wonderful night really does bring back memories!" Noel's father sighed happily. The woman beside him gently put her hand on his arm, smiling at him.

"Of course dear! That was how we met!" Calel glanced at Noel, noticing her pained expression on her face as she watched the woman and her father being so close together and so happy. What could be wrong? Wasn't that woman Noel's mother? Noel faked a smile.

"And this is Harumi! She's one of the host club member's cousin. Haruhi's cousin." she continued, "Haruhi also happens to be one of the scholars at Ouran, father!"

"Scholar? My, that is impressive! Tell your cousin Haruhi that he has my congratulations and good luck on his studies in the future!" Noel's father nodded at Haruhi.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him!"

Noel walked over to Calel and smiled, "And this is Clare, Calel's cousin. Remember father? Calel's the one that hosts me! And also is a scholar like Haruhi!" Noel's father smiled happily at Calel and gave her a firm handshake.

"Well! Congratulations to your cousin as well! My name is Albert Bristow, and this is my wife, Trisha Bristow." The woman next to Albert smiled warmly at them. Albert shook Renge and Haruhi's hands before he picked up the four year old girl up.

"And of course, our dear Melody!" the little squealed happily as Albert kissed her cheek. Noel walked over to Melody and gently took her from her father's arms and put her down and smiled at her.

"This is my younger sister, Melody." she bent down beside Melody and kissed her cheek and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Melody, these are my friends. This is Renge, Harumi and Clare! Say 'hello!'" Melody hid her face behind Noel's back and looked shyly at the three girls whispering a soft hello before hiding her face again. Her face had a rosy color caressing her cheeks and her lips curled into a slight pout with soft blue eyes staring softly at the taller and teenage girls from behind her older sister's back.

"Aw~! She's shy!" Renge squealed as she bent down at Noel's level and smiled at Melody as she peeked up from her sister's back, a small blush bringing color to her soft cheeks. "You're so lucky to have Andre and Melody as your baby brother and sister!"

Noel smiled politely at her. "Don't you have any siblings, Renge?"

Renge shook her head. "Nope! I'm an only child! But it's quite fine, actually! I have such wonderful friends to be around all the time." That was quite true. She was born in France, but never really spoke of many things about her life in France. But her fangirlism had led her to Japan (she calls it 'her love) and then look it here! The Host Club! Not to mention being the manger of their fan clubs too. That has got to have a lot of Renge's fellow fan girls friends.

"Well now!" Noel gently took Melody's small, soft hands in hers and stood up, smiling the same gentle smile, "I think we should introduce Melody and Andre to the Host Club, shall we?"

Glee sparkled in Renge's eyes as she clasped her hands together and squealed, almost jumping up and down in the mention of introducing the two adorable children to the Host Club. I wonder how this is going to turn out...


End file.
